Charge
by TheLegendaryCed
Summary: On a planet, that is filled with anger and hatred and polluted with a crime. Sometimes we need hope. And that hope is the form of a man blessed with extraordinary superhuman abilities. The son of an exiled Alien Prince and a human woman, Cedric uses his abilities to help mankind and created a better legacy for his bloodline. Under the name Charge. (SYOC. Summary sucks. AU)
1. Chapter 1: Part 1

**A/N: **This is only Part 1 of Chapter 1. I haven't decided really if Part 2 is gonna be longer or not but I just decided to cut the chapter in parts before it gets boring. So you guys have seen this several times I know and I promise that each version is gonna be different than the last and with this one I really mean so. Now this is a SYOC but it's different because there is a topic on the WFA (Wrestling Federation Alliance) Forum labeled Charge SYOC and that is where you will send all of your OCs. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Part 1**

**Arc 1**

* * *

**Sunstone City**

Heroes. Everyone has Heroes in their life. Everyone has those people that they look up to. Everyone has a guardian angel that they call a hero. But what makes a hero a hero? Is it their selfless attitude? Is it their "never give up", "never die" attitude that keeps them going even in the moments of defeat? Or is it the way they fight against evil and always protect those who can't protect themselves? These are some of the questions we ask ourselves every day as we searched for hope in this hopeless world full of crime and full of evil. These were some of the questions that were running through the mind of the African American male who laid in his bed looking out of the window.

It was a sunny morning in Sunstone City. The birds were chirping, the skies were clear and blue and the sun seemed to be rising as it's light peeked through the window of one of Sunstone City's residents. His low-cut black hair on his head could be seen as his eyes stared up at his ceiling with his chocolate brown eyes open staring out of the window at the city.

Sunstone City was his home. The City of Tomorrow or The City with a Future as it was dubbed by one of Sunstone City's top 1-percenters, Miles Maverick. Sunstone was located in Delaware across from Sin City. The Delaware bay was what separated the two. Sunstone City was a huge city with a 1,196 square mile radius with a population of nearly 3 million people. The City had several sports teams in Basketball, Football, Hockey, and Baseball. It was the home of Maverick Industries and the home to FATE Labs. And it was gonna be home to Maverick's brand new, Fusion Reactor.

The Fusion Reactor was Miles Maverick's newest creation. It was supposed to be the key to the future or at least that's what Miles Maverick told many of his employees including Cedric Harvey. Cedric sighed as he rose up from his queen size bed while keeping his eyes out on his view. He turned his head and looked around the surroundings of his studio apartment. He got up with a sigh as his alarm went off.

'_**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!'**_ Cedric sighed as he quickly pressed down on the button making it beep one more time for confirmation.

"Ah shit, here we go again." Cedric said as he walked to the closet.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Cedric stood in his bathroom shirtless wearing his blue jeans with his "Wheat" timbs. He was currently brushing his teeth while humming his "Ain't It A Sin" by Charles Bradley. He heard a knock at his door making him spit his toothpaste out and rinse his mouth before grabbing a towel to wipe his mouth while he walked to the door. He opened the door to see his best friend, Kalani Rose standing there. Kalani was a 5 '4, female with a caramel-like colored skin tone walking through the doorway. She had an angelic face roundish shaped face with dark brown eyes. She had somewhat light black eyebrows that seemed to be shaped with a soft arch. She had an athletic build to add to her stature. She had long black straight hair with lips that had a natural color to them. She had a beauty mark on her right cheek and she had a tattoo sleeve of roses on her left wrist. On her right wrist, she also had her grandmother's name, Elise on her wrist.

"I wonder if you always open your door shirtless for women." She said as she looked up from her phone looking him up and down at his built physique. She walked past him and entered his home.

"Sure Kala, you can come in." He said to himself as he closed the door while she walked over and took a seat on his couch. She put her phone down on the table and looked around.

"Wow, look at that you finally cleaned the place." She said as she looked around the apartment. Cedric chuckled as he walked towards his closet to grab a shirt.

"And once again, you're wearing Timbs. Do you have anything else in that closet aside from Timbs?"

"Hey, you like your Black Eyed Peas t-shirts. I like my Timbs."

"With the number of timbs you have, you would think we were in New York."

"Sometimes, I wish I was in New York. It might be far away enough to get away from Miles Maverick. That guy practically runs this city."

"And it could have been you if you listened to me and started that company you always wanted."

"HarveyTech. Nah, the world doesn't need my ideas."

"You see this is why guys like Miles Maverick are on top because they act on their ideas. You don't and you need to. Just saying." Kala said as Cedric had put on his white v-neck while she got up and walked towards the door.

"Just saying. Need to be worried about the coffee."

"I work at the coffee shop in case you didn't know smartass."

"Shut up. Midget." He said as he walked out of the door. Kala rolled her eyes and shook her head as she locked the door and followed behind him.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

After a nearly 30-minute drive from Cedric's home, they parked in the parking lot of one of the Maverick Industries labs. He sighed as he placed his hand on the door handle and prepared to open it but Kala had said something stopping him in the process.

"Hey." She said. He turned towards her looking at her with a questioning frown.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I just wanted to give you this. You left this in my apartment last night." She said as she pulled out a necklace with a black string. The necklace pendant had a silver 8 point star necklace pendant with a blue crystal in the center.

Ced looked at it and sighed. It was the last thing that his father had left for him before he had gone away. He frowned and looked away as the memories started to run through his head.

**-Flashback- **

"Daddy are you coming back?" asked a 3-year-old African American boy with jet black hair in the form of an afro with black eyebrows and brown eyes. Standing next to his father. He had a chocolate-colored skin tone and had a bald head with a black goatee. He wore black jeans and black boots with a black t-shirt and a black hoodie. He had a backpack on his back. He kneeled down in front of his boy with a smile full of hope. He placed his hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes as tears started to form in his eyes.

"I will Tiger. And I will make sure that I can come back to you and take you home. But for now you're gonna stay with your mother and she goes to take care of you until daddy gets back." His father, Koya said as she nodded along.

"I want to give you this. My father gave me this before he died. And I want you to keep it warm for me until I get back. Daddy loves you." He said as he took off a silver 8 point star necklace pendant with a blue crystal in the center hanging by a thread. His father then hugged him while tears slowly rolled down his cheeks.

"I love you too daddy." The boy said to his father. Koya looked up at Kimberly who was crying silently. Koya then stood up and smiled at his boy once more before he walked to the door while they watched. He opened the door and almost walked out but he looked back once again. He smiled and then turned around and waved goodbye at his son.

**-Flashback Ends- **

"Look I know you don't like talking about him but if you need to. I'm here." Kala said.

"I know. But I don't need to think about him right now. I need to focus. I got to go in here and work on building this Fusion Reactor."

"On the bright side, you're making $35 an hour."

"Yeah, I guess that's something bright. I'll see you soon. I'm gonna stop by the shop on my break."

"Alright." She said as he got out of the car and walked to the building with a frown.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Cedric stood in the lab with a tablet in his hand while he looked at the video feed showing the Fusion Reactor. The Maverick Industries building was the home of the Fusion Reactor. The crew had been building the reactor for at least 9 months but this wasn't Ced's first project for Maverick Industries but this was the first one that he would be allowed to work in the lab for once. He was usually working on the construction unit but now he had moved on up and now he could use his brain for once instead of his brawns.

"Mr. Harvey, might I remind you that we do have a dress code if you're gonna work in the lab." said Cedric's supervisor, Dr. Alyssa Hart. Cedric looked up at Alyssa. She had to be at least 5'6 with tanned skin with black hair that seemed to have a red undertone with blue eyes. She stood among some of the other lab workers who were typing away on computers and some running some chemical tests.

"And might I remind you, Dr. Hart, that I do bounce back and forth between doing construction and the lab. Maybe if you could find someone else who has the attention of detail that I have on that crew then we'll be fine. No offense but those guys don't care if the copper wires get tangled up while they're placing the titanium alloy instead of an aluminum alloy. As long as the job gets done and they get paid. I'm trying to make sure this thing works."

"Good idea on the aluminum alloy, by the way, it's not as strong but it's more conductible. We're adding steel to reinforce it but anyway, I brought you here because of your brain and hopes that you would somewhat mature not just intellectually but physically. In terms of fashion, I mean."

"It's okay Doc. I know what you mean." Cedric chuckled.

"The last thing we need is Mr. Maverick coming in and doubting my job." It seemed like it was almost on cue as the Billionaire CEO of Maverick Industries, Miles Maverick walked into his lab. He was 6'0 tall with a lean muscular build. He had flawless brown skin with black spiky hair with black eyebrows and brown eyes. He was sporting an expensive suit like always with expensive Italian leather dress shoes.

"Speak of the devil." Cedric said in a hushed tone as all the workers in the lab including Ced stood up to see their boss with his two security guards.

"Ah Dr. Hart, it's nice to see you." Miles said as he shook hands with Dr. Hart, who offered him a smile. The Billionaire went around the room shaking hands until he met up with Cedric who gave a smirk and looked him up and down.

"What is a construction worker doing in my lab?" Miles said while he stared Ced in his eyes. Ced looked at Miles with a frown on his face while Cedric's hands clenched up into a fist.

"Actually this construction worker is one of my lab workers. He's just recently made the transition to the lab and hasn't had the time to adjust and change to a more lab appropriate behavior yet. This is the guy the reason that our expected finish is 6 months earlier than expected." Dr. Hart defended as she looked at Cedric with a frown.

"We were actually finishing up on the reactor." Cedric spoke.

"And I'm guessing your man I should be thanking." Miles said as he offered Cedric a handshake. Cedric unclenched his fist and gave Miles a firm handshake.

"No problem sir."

"Well, I'm actually glad you people finished earlier. I think a celebration is in order. Tonight I will be hosting a gala here to celebrate the release of the new Fusion Reactor. And you're all invited. Including you." Miles said as he didn't take his eyes off Cedric.

"I'm in." Cedric nodded while Miles patted him on the shoulder. As Miles walked away, Cedric looked at his shoulder with disdain while Dr. Hart followed Miles.

"I can't stand that egomaniac." He said under his breath while he walked the "Rich Bastard" as he liked to call him walk away. Cedric walked back to his workspace and took a seat with a frown.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Cedric walked into one of his favorites places, Cup O'Joe. It was the best coffee shop in Sunstone City. And it was the place that his best friend just so happened to be working at. He looked around looking for her before his eyes set to her working at one of the espresso machines with her back to him and to the customers. He walked towards the counter and leaned up against it.

"The quickest way to a man's heart is coffee. Or to my heart is coffee." He joked as she turned around and looked at him with a smile.

"I thought it was food."

"Well, it can be both. Hey, How about the usual?"

"A Iced Cocoa Cloud Macchiato with 2 Cinnamon Cronuts."

"Ah, you know me so well."

I know that you're a fat ass."

"You know if it weren't so true, I would be insulted." Cedric said to Kala as she rolled her eyes and began to make his coffee. He turned his head and looked at Kala's coworker, Angelina Davis. She was a 5'2 Hispanic woman with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey, Ang."

"Hey, Ced."

"How ya been today?"

"Good, it would be better if you weren't here giving me more work than usual." She winked as Cedric walked away from her chuckling. He walked to his usual table in the corner and took a seat pulling out his phone to check a few things. A few things like the messages from his mom from earlier today usually checking up on him like always.

After a few minutes passed, Kala walked towards him with a plate and coffee cup.

"I hope you're hungry. I gave you 3 instead of 2."

"Damn girl, you trying to spoil me."

"My mom always said the closest way to a man's heart is through his stomach and in your words the closest thing to your heart is coffee. So there's both."

"I'm glad you know me so well."

"I should. We've been friends for about 16 years."

"Since kindergarten."

"And I kind of noticed that when you walked in here, that you were clenching your fist and you don't do that unless you're frustrated or angry. What's wrong?"

"I'm kind of frustrated. I got to go to a rich people party."

"And you're complaining about going? You're so entitled."

"Hey, I'm not entitled. It's just that I somewhat despise my boss and now I have to go to a part for this bastard. And I don't want to go. But if I go then I'm the bad guy and he'll know that I dislike him which could get me fired."

"And if you go?"

"Then I have to deal with his ass."

"You know maybe he's not so bad. If you take your head out of your own ass."

"Hey I-" Cedric in the middle of saying when a lady ran into the store with tears in her eyes. She looked around in fear looking at the damn-near empty store looking for someone to help her.

"Can someone help me?" Cedric stood up and walked towards her looking to help her as everyone else just stared at her looking for something to say.

"Hey, What's going on?" Cedric asked

"I need some help! I locked my keys into my car and my baby's stuck in there! I don't know what to do!" The lady said as Cedric frowned.

"What car?"

"The grey Corolla." As soon as she answered, Cedric bolted out of the door and looked around for the car seeing that it was only a few feet away from the door. He ran towards the Corolla as Kala and the lady both walked out and stood out in front of the store. Cedric looked into the car to see the baby crying in a carseat on the backseat. He then walked to the driver side of the car and elbowed the car window putting a crack in it before he tried again making it break. He reached into the car and unlocked the car before he walked around to the backseat and opened the back door and grabbed the crying baby out of the carseat. His mother ran towards Cedric with tears in her eyes. She grabbed her baby from Cedric while he smiled. He then looked at his elbow seeing the cuts he got from the window on his elbow. He cursed as he placed a hand over his elbow while Kala walked towards him. He looked up at Kala and then looked around at the group of people that started to surround him.

From a distance, a black limo had witnessed the event that had just taken place outside of Cup O' the limo was the billionaire, Miles Maverick who looked on with his shades on. He chuckled as he stared at Cedric.

"It seems that this construction worker has a hero complex. Expected from an idiot. I'm done here. I need to be taken back to my office, I have more information to know about our friend. Jon, take me to the office."

"Right away sir." Miles' driver responded before he cranked up the limo and proceeded to drive off while Miles stared Cedric down while he drove away. Little did Miles know, he wasn't the only man staring Cedric down as there was another man who stood on a rooftop watching as Cedric was being praised for his brave actions. The man had caramel colored skin with a black beard on his chin with a black low cut fade on his head. The man appeared to be in his mid 40s and stood at nearly 6'4. He wore blue jeans with black boots with a black leather jacket with a grey hoodie with the hood on his head.


	2. Chapter 1: Part 2

**Chapter 1: Part 2**

**Arc 1**

* * *

**Sunstone City**

Cedric had finished up on his day and walked into his apartment. Because of his injuries on his elbow, he had to sport some bandages on his elbow and to cover up the stitches on his elbow. He closed his door and locked his door behind him. He took a whiff and smelled the aromas of food making him frown as he walked to his stove. He saw a silver pan of lasagna with a wrap over it with a note from his mother on top making him smile. He picked up the note and read it aloud.

"I saw what happened on the news and I have to say I'm proud of the brave young man that you are. Unfortunately, I couldn't be there to join you today, I'm taking my Detective test today. Wish me luck. But I wanted to make sure that my little hero has something to eat."

"I'm not little any more mom." He said as he turned it around and looked on the back to see. A mini note."

"You'll always be my little man." He read on the back making him roll his eyes and he set the note down and then grabbed a fork from his drawer and peeled the wrap back. He dug his fork into the pan and took a bite of his lasagna before he walked to his couch and sat down on his couch pulling out his phone to check a few things out. He reached towards the remote and grabbed it and turned on his TV. It turned to Sunstone City's local new network, SCTV. He saw the video of him breaking the car window with his elbow and rescuing the baby. The headline read "Baby Rescued From Death by Local Hero". A rather generic headline but it was his first time being on the news. He had to admit it put a smile on his face to recognize that his bravery was being recognized. It wasn't the reason why he did but it felt good to know that it was recognized.

He flipped through the channels a few times until he got to the channels showing Sunstone City Sonics football team. It was a repeated game but he just needed something to watch to pass the time. His eyes slowly blinked until they closed as he fell into his slumber.

**Dream **

Cedric stood in the middle of a field of rubble. Rubble from a city being destroyed. He was wearing blue jeans, a grey henley sweater with black Timberland boots and a watch with a black leather strap. Ashes flew in the heap of wind. He looked around in fear as he saw the place in shambles. He looked and saw a sign on the ground with faded colors and dirt covering the entire thing. He kneeled down and picked up the sign before he wiped away the dust to make him go wide-eyed before he quickly dropped the sign and stood back up. He backed away slowly as he shook his head in denial.

"No! No! No!" He said as he looked at the Sunstone City Cup O'Joe sign on the ground.

"Help!" He heard a voice yell. That voice was too familiar to him. He ran in the direction he heard the voice and he saw a Kala lying on the ground but she had a gaping hole in her abdomen.

"Kala!" He screamed as he ran over to her and kneeled down to her and grabbed at her body lifting her up. His voice quivered with emotion as tears started to fill his eyes. He ran his hands through her hair as she gasped for breath while she looked up at him.

"C-C-Cedric. Why-Why-Why d-didn't you s-save me?" She panted for breath as she looked at him.

"What?!"

**Dream Ends**

Cedric bolted up in fear with a gasp as he panted for his breath. Cedric looked around at the house and immediately brought his attention to his phone. He tapped on the screen looking at the time to see it was at 7:54 AM before he ran his hand over his hair.

"Dammit." He cursed under his breath as he heard knocking on his door making him stand up and walk over to the door. He opened the door and looked at Kalani who stood there dressed in a burgundy velvet dress with black velvet heels. Her hair was curly and she wore a lipstick that matched her dress. She had her black leather pocketbook in her hands. Cedric looked her up and down with his mouth open in shock at her appearance.

She looked him up and down as well seeing that he wasn't dressed making her frown.

"Where's your clothes? I thought we were going to the party."

"I never said I was going. I just said I got invited." He said as he moved out of the way and allowed Kala to walk in.

"Why not?"

"Because I simply don't want to. I can think of better things to do."

"Sitting here watching old football games is not something you should do. You got invited to a rich people party, how many people can say they've done that."

"Kala I just don't think I should go."

"Bullshit."

"Kala, why are you so hellbent on me going?"

"Because I'm thinking about your future. Think about it like this, if you go to the party then you might be able to talk your way into a much bigger job title. A corporate job. Think about it you've been there since you graduated high school. They paid for your college and so much more. But think about it, do you always wanna be living in a place like this or a much bigger place?"

"You know what. I hate it when you're right."

"I'm always right, so you'll get over it. Now go find some clothes and I brought you some shoes in my car that aren't timbs."

"Oh, I got you a shirt that's not a Black Eyed Peas shirt." He said as he walked to his closet while Kala had flipped him off.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Cedric and Kala had both walked into the building that was housing the Fusion Reactor. Cedric got out of the car dressed in his blue suit with brown leather boots and a white button-up shirt with a red tie. He had his glasses on his face with a pair of glasses on his face with a brown frame. He exhaled as he looked around and noticed all of the city's 1-percenters as well as the Maverick Industries Scientist and Corporate employees. Kala turned to look at him and noticed the sense of nervousness that was in his body.

"Hey what's wrong?" She said as she placed a hand on his arm.

"I don't think I should be here."

"What? I thought we were over this."

"This is different. Look at them, it's all scientists, rich bastards and corporate bastards. There isn't anyone from the construction team."

"Remember, you were part of the construction team as well as the science team. In a way, you represent them both. Now enough self-doubting yourself, let's go mingle and try to get you another job." Kala said as she grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him out onto the party floor while he frowned.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

It's been a few hours since they first got there. Kala had been talking to various 1-percenters asking them questions that most reports would be asking. Her inquisitive mind was looking for the truth to the questions that so many have wondered. Cedric, on the other hand, had been talking to the 1-percenters looking for a higher paying job but they all had given him the same answer, "I'll give you a call". He knew what that meant. You're not getting a call and don't call us. Cedric walked to the bar in defeat.

"Scotch. No rocks." Cedric ordered as he sat down on a stool.

"Tough night?" Cedric heard making him turn his head and see a beautiful African-American woman with clear skin with dark brown eyes. She seemed to be an expensive purple dress with black Christian Louboutins. She had black wavy hair and a voluptuous build that seemed to capture the attention of most men.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. What about you?"

"I guess you could say that. I was looking for hopefully find someone with intelligence to talk to."

"You would think these rich guys would know something about the Reactor. They just know it's gonna bring them money."

"Yeah, you're right. They don't know that this could be the future of Science."

"Smart woman. I'm Cedric. Cedric Harvey." He said as he held out his hand looking for a handshake with a smirk on his face while the bartender placed the drink in front of him.

"I'm Madison Maver-" She was saying as she shook his hand before he finished her sentence.

"Maverick. Madison Maverick. I recognized you from the papers. I loved your theory on the multiverse and time travel. I took a look at the schematics of your possible time machine and I must admit. They're impressive."

"Thank you. You know my brother would have your head for talking to me. Are you afraid?" She said as she placed a hand on his knee. He smiled and looked down at her hand before looking back up into her eyes.

"Should I be?"

"I think so."

"I'm not."

"Oh really."

"Really."

A rumble started to take place making everyone in the room look around and give off gasp while both Madison and Cedric looked around with a frown on his face. Madison and Cedric both stood up and took off running in opposite directions. Madison ran away from the danger to her security guards and Cedric ran through the crowd to get to Kala.

"What's going on?" She asked him hoping that his intelligence mind would help in the situation.

"I'm guessing it's something related to the Reactor. That probably explains why I haven't seen that billionaire. He probably set us up."

"I don't think this has anything to do with that man. Could it have been something to do with the wiring."

"I don't know but I'm gonna go check." Cedric was about to walk away but Kala had grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him back. The crowd of people started to try to scurry off.

"You can't go, it's dangerous."

"I'm the only one brave enough and has the brains to fix this. I need you to go."

"I can't leave you here!"

"You're gonna have to." He said as he ran from her and ran in the opposite direction of the crowd running towards the danger.

"Hey get back here." said a security guard who followed Cedric. Kala tried to run after him but she was scooped up by a security guard who walked towards the crowd of people escaping from the danger.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Cedric had managed to walk into the cortex that separated the tunnel of the Reactor from everything else. He looked around looking at the computers and tablets. He tried to type something on the computer but he couldn't. He saw the image of a golden crown stuck on the screen that had Monarch underneath it.

"Dammit." He muttered. Then a security guard wrapped his arms around his waist and tried to lift him up but Cedric had managed to get him to put him back on his feet. Cedric hit him with a few back elbows breaking his grip and causing him to grip his chin. Cedric grabbed his head and threw him face-first into a monitor. Cedric looked down at the man and frowned. The lights started to blink red as the alarm went off in the building. He looked around till he saw a tablet that showed the camera footage to see the crowd of people fleeing from the building. Luckily they were far enough so if any had happened they would be safe.

He ran out of the lab and ran to the tunnel of the Fusion Reactor. He ran towards the door and typed in a number. The door halfway opened up and got jammed. Cedric crawled under the door and stood up on his feet looking around seeing that the panels of the reactor were glowing with a strange blue energy.

"Shit," Cedric said as he looked around. He turned his head and saw a big ball of energy forming. Cedric then turned around and tried to pull on the handles of the door to get it to go down.

He almost got it to close completely but the ball of energy was moving towards him wrecking nearly everything in its path. He groaned as he exerted enough strength to pull down the door latch just as the ball of energy went directly to him. He screamed out in pain and agony as he absorbed the energy. The suit that he had started to burn off as the energy absorbed into his body. He dropped down to his knees, eyes glowing blue before an explosion of blue energy exploded from his body causing the building to collapse onto him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Arc 1**

* * *

**1 Year Later - Sunstone City**

"_It's been a full year since he died. In that year everything changed. The once-great Sunstone City that we all knew and loved had perished in only a year's time. Last year, we all lived in happiness. The number of homeless people had reached an all-time high with nearly 14% of the population being in poverty while the rich, 1-percenters ruled over all and lived way beyond their means taking the resources in place to help the homeless. Not to mention, him. Miles Maverick. Since my best friend's death, he's done everything to sweep my friend and the others he hurt under the rug. He's shut down the Fusion Reactor and everything associated with it got destroyed. That bastard doesn't care who he's hurt to get to the top. I just want the older Sunstone City back. But most importantly I want my friend back."_

Kala closed her journal and put her pen down on the coffee table as she grabbed her white cup filled with the creamy french roasted coffee that she loved to drink. Since last year, rather than actually getting therapy to deal with her problems like normal people, she resulted in dating and writing in her journal. Luckily she had found a boyfriend that treated her right and genuinely had feelings for her. Still, it didn't replace the void that her best friend had left and she feared that it may never be filled.

"Hey babe have you seen my badge?" asked her boyfriend, Joey Adams, a leading homicide detective from the SCPD. Joey was a 6 '0, caucasian male with a dirty blonde fauxhawk with blue eyes and dirty blonde facial hair.

"Uh-yeah, it's over there on the table." Kala pointed as he turned his head and looked down at the table to see his badge.

"Okay, thanks. Listen I gotta go but I'll see you later tonight." Joey said as he put on his v-neck shirt and grabbed his badge. He leaned down and gave Kala a goodbye kiss before grabbing his navy blue blazer and walking out of the front door.

"Bye." She said as he closed the door. She sighed as she then grabbed her phone from the coffee table and looked down at the screen to see a text from her Editor, Mr. Leonard Sigman. She cursed as she then got up from her spot on the couch and sprinted her way into her bedroom to get ready for work.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Joey walked into the SCPD precinct with a serious expression on his face as he made a beeline to his desk. He sat his coffee down as he looked around with a look of confusion looking for his partner. Just as he opened his mouth, Detective Paul Hondo walked into the precinct with his own glass of coffee looking down at the manilla folder for their new case.

"New case?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, we got another one of those Monarchy murders. That's like the 3rd one this month." Paul replied.

"Wow, they're going for their record. What is it? 5 or 6?"

"Actually, it's 7. And get this, the victim's birthday is today, he turns 23. And they found his body just 4 hours ago."

"Wow, killed on his birthday. That's cruel."

"Well, it's the Monarchy, so it's expected."

"One of these days, we're gonna get close to the Monarch, I can feel it."

"But in the meantime, let's take a look at this body. I hope you had a light breakfast."

"Just my luck, I didn't eat." Joey said as he followed Paul on his way out of the precinct.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Kala walked into the Suncity City Herald with her cup of coffee. Her hair was up in a ponytail as she walked in dressed in her brown loafers with skinny blue jeans and a burgundy blouse with a match brown jacket. Being a reporter was something that Kala had wanted for a long time in her life. The truth was always something that she wanted to share with the world and it just so happened, she could get paid to do it. Not well, but still a paycheck nonetheless. She took a seat at her desk sighing as she set her cup down on her coaster and then pulled out her laptop out of its case.

She looked up as her editor, Mr. Leonard Sigman walked out of his office with a folder in hand.

"I'm sorry Rose, I know it's your off-day bit I got some interesting news that I think you might be interested in."

She took the folder from him with a confused frown on her face. She opened the folder to see a bunch of documents. She flipped through the pages but stopped once she saw an image. She took the picture out to see what looked like a blurry picture taken of the sky with a black blur in it. She took the photo out and grabbed another one with a much clearer image of what looked like a flying man.

"Is this real?"

"Supposedly, it was taken on an early morning. Everything in that folder is what I have on him or it. I'm putting you on this story for a while. Don't worry about your other article just focus on this and see if it's real. If it is and you write the first piece on it. Expect a Pulitzer in your future." He said as he walked away leaving her there to look down at the folder.

"If Cedric was here. He would love this." Kala said to herself as then started to read the information in the file.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Joey walked through the yellow tape as a bunch of cop cars were surrounded around the murdered body. He looked up to see a crown spray painted on the wall. He looked down to see a body of a young caucasian male whose eyes were left open as a huge slash was on the chest of the victim.

"By the depth of this cut, it looks personal. They're switching their usual M.O." Joey said.

"Usually, it's a bullet wound but this looks like a knife or a sword of some sort." Paul said as he grabbed a pair of gloves from his jacket pocket and kneeled down to take a closer look himself.

"There are no blade marks on the bones. It's almost like pure-" Paul was speaking until someone cut him off and finished his statement.

"Energy. I noticed that myself." said a 6 '2, caucasian male with sandy brown hair in a pompadour with faded sides. He had piercing blue eyes that could stare right into your soul with a brown 5 o'clock shadow.

"James Knight, SCPD Detective." James said as he held a hand out for both men. Joey walked over to him and shook his hand while Paul gave James a head nod.

"So what brings you guys to this case."

"We were the head detectives assigned to the case." Joey said.

"I don't think that's right. I'm the head detective on this case. I got word from the Lieutenant." James said as he handed Joey the note from the Lieutenant. Joey read it before he exhaled and handed the letter back to James.

"Now you two can stay here and help me find some evidence and maybe find some other links to other cases." James said as he offered Joey and Paul a chance to help him before he walked away to talk with the officers who were first at the scene. Joey turned his head to Paul who was shaking his head in disbelief.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

"When were you gonna tell me?!" Joey said as he bolted into the office of the SCPD's Lieutenant Rodney Harrison. Some would say that Joey was committing career suicide by waltzing into the office of the Lieutenant and talking to him the way that he did.

The middle aged officer lifted his head from the work on his desk to deal with Joey. The tension in the air told the story between the two.

"I wasn't."

"It's just like you to pull something like this. First you-" Joey was saying but Rodney took off his glasses and set them off to the side to look at Joey.

"Watch your tone. Because I can have you taken off all cases. I'm doing this for your career."

"By doing what? Taking away the past year of my life. I have spent countless hours day and night going through the evidence, chasing leads just for you to take me off the goddamn case!"

"You watch your damn mouth! You don't talk to me like that! I am saving your career! Do you wanna be known as the guy who spent his career chasing air?! Do you?!"

"I can't believe you!" Joey said as he turned around and walked out of the office making sure to slam the door after himself. Rodney sighed as he ran his hand over his face before slamming his fist down on the table. He looked to the side and grabbed his phone off the desk and to text a message to an unknown number.

"It is done." It read as he put his phone down and sighed while he looked off into space.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

The man who disappeared from Sunstone City because of the Fusion Reactor stood outside of a wooden cabin in the middle of the woods with an ax in hand as he stood outside of a stub chopping wood. It was the one thing that made him feel normal. Ever since the explosion, his body had changed forever. Most men would have been dead from a building collapsing on them but somehow Cedric was still alive.

"I don't know why you're still chopping wood." said the 6 '4 African American male that had helped rescue Cedric from the rubble when he needed the help. Apparently, he was his father but Cedric didn't believe it. A father is a man who's supposed to raise and protect their kin and help support them but this man did none of that.

"And I don't know why you believe that you're my father but you do." For the past year, Cedric had been training to learn how to use the abilities he had gained from the Fusion Reactor. His so-called "Father" had been training him.

"Genetically speaking, I am. I'm the reason you got those powers."

"I know the story. You've told me for the past year, on repeat, We're not from here. You're not from here."

"But you are. You don't know this yet but you are the greatest gift that our race will ever have. Because of your hybrid DNA, you have the potential to be more powerful than any member of the Ryonian race." Once Cedric heard that he threw the ax down into the ground and turned to face his paternal maker.

"Explain." He said as he folded his arms.

"You already come from a royal lineage. On our planet, I am the King. Or was the king, I was exiled from the Kingdom by your brother."

"I have a brother?"

"And a sister, long story. On our planet, there was a prophecy, a human and a Ryonian heir would be born with powers stronger than the average. You see your abilities are connected."

"Connected to what?"

"Emotions. Your emotions to be exact. The angrier you get, the more powerful you get but if you get too angry, you can lose control. And it's not just anger, it could be happiness and more. And the fact that you've been here longer, absorbing more energy from the sun, it makes you more powerful."

"But how could I absorb energy from the sun without my powers?"

"Your body has always had the capability to absorb energy and your cells have always been equipped for your abilities, your cells just needed a jumpstart. And they got it from the Fusion Reactor."

"Let me ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you disappear growing up?"

"I did it to protect you and your mother. You two were my world. Are my world. If someone would've hurt you two, trying to get to me, I don't want to think of what I would have to do in my quest for revenge."

"Sounds like you love her? My mother."

"I do. She's the only woman that I truly love. She's the only woman that I've been with that I could have ever imagined a life with and there's only been 3 in case you're wondering."

"You should go back with me."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Can we really continue on with life as if nothing happened? Think about it, I've been absent for years, your mom will question it and everyone else is gonna question it."

"Forget them, it's not about everyone else. It's about us. Besides, I can't keep coming out here to your cabin when I need advice. Our powers are nonexistent out here and don't forget it took us at least an hour to walk through this forest and find your cabin."

"True but where is this coming from? You said it yourself I'm no father. I have been absent from your life, your mother's life."

"In the year that I've gotten to know you, I have earned more respect for you than I have had for you my entire life. You taught me a lot about our people. And about you and mom. Everyone deserves a chance at redemption and a chance to have a happy life. And you and mom, that's happiness at it's finest."

"Will she even take me back in after all this time?"

"Maybe. You'll never know until you ask her yourself."

"I'm gonna have to think about it. But what do you want for dinner?

"I don't know. Surprise me."

Cedric turned back around and picked up his ax and started to work on chopping wood like he did before his "Father" interrupted him.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Kala walked out of the Sunstone City Herald building with her things. She still had the file that her boss had given her earlier still looking to cipher through it and find the truth. She unlocked her car and placed the file on the dashboard before cranking up her car. And before she could start driving, she heard a knocking on her door making her quickly snap her head and see her boyfriend Joey standing there. She unlocked the door looking at him with a confused look.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it." He responded. She frowned looking him up and down smelling the alcohol on him. She decided not to push it and drove off in silence.

10 minutes into the ride, she decided to break the silence and try to get more out of him.

"So we really just aren't gonna talk about it?"

"Don't push it, Kala."

"Don't push what? I'm just asking you a question."

"Kala Don't -" Joey was saying but before anyone one of them could respond their car had crashed into something big and strong making both of them hit their heads on the dashboard. Joey was knocked instantly out of concussion while Kala had looked out of the window on her side to see a big, tall muscular beast with a grey skin tone with blood-red eyes yelling at his destruction as he walked down the street while she heard what sounded like several cop cars wailing off to the scene. Her sight faded to black as she fell out of consciousness.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Cedric sat at the table in the cabin with his father eating their dinner as they watched the TV looking on. Their show was interrupted as an Emergency News broadcast was brought onto the TV.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm sorry to interrupt this broadcast but clearly in Sunstone City, we have a situation. A freak accident caused by this freak of nature. Currently, we have several police officers on the scene but it looks like that's not gonna be enough. The national guard is quickly on their way to the scene. We'll get more info as the situation diffuses but to everyone watching this, I suggest you evacuate if all else fails." The news reporter said.

"That was so unprofessional."

"He was scared. Professionalism goes out of the window during fear. You gotta get me back." Cedric said as he stood up.

"You haven't finished your training. That thing could kill you."

"And he could kill my city and I ain't letting that happen. So find a way to get me back now!"

"Fine, I wanted to wait but here goes nothing." Koya said as he walked into his bedroom and when he returned, he had a wooden box in his hands with their family insignia branded on it. Cedric took the box and opened it looking down to see something that he had been bragging about for years.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, I wanted to wait till after your training to give it to you but I have no choice. This suit has been in our family for generations and it's what we have gone to battle in for years and it represents truth, justice and hope for our people. It's used to represent heroes and that's what I know you will become." Koya said with a proud smile. Cedric looked up at Koya and then back down into the box at the suit that had been in his family for generations.

"Be their Hero."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Arc 1**

* * *

**Forest**

Cedric walked towards the edge of the forest sporting the suit that his father had given him. It was a suit that had been in his family for generations and generations. And it was now his time to don the suit. Don the suit that had represented truth, justice and hope for his people and even for the people of Earth.

He wore a black suit with blue boots with a blue belt with a silver 8 point star in the center. The top of the suit had a blue chest piece that covered both of his shoulders and the neck portion of his suit that cut off a bit below the center of his neck. In the center of the suit was the Korra family crest, the 8 point star. The star had the outline of silver with the rest of the symbol being blue but currently it's blue was brighter due to the energy coursing through his veins. The silver also traced around the bottom of his chest piece. On his wrist, he had blue bracers on his wrist with blue gloves on his hands that left his fingers exposed.

He placed a hand over the star feeling as the energy coursed through his veins. He felt stronger. He felt faster. He felt more powerful than he had ever felt in his entire life. His body felt like a living battery charged with power.

"You feel it, don't you?" His father asked him, making him turn around to face him and look at him. "You feel the power running through your veins. The energy at its purest form."

"This must be how you felt every day."

"It is. You feel like the most powerful man in the world. In the universe. But no matter how strong you get, there will always be someone more powerful than you. Don't make the same mistakes I did. Be better."

"I will and don't think I'm done with you old man. When this is all over, you're coming back with me."

"We talked about this."

"I know and we're gonna talk about it again once I kick this things ass."

"Have fun."

"I'm going into a battle and the one thing you can say is "have fun"

"Well good luck, just go. My god, you act just like your mother."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

"Remember, you will give the people of Earth an ideal to strive for. They will race behind you. They will stumble. They will fall. But in time, they will join you in the sun. In time, you will help them accomplish wonders. You will become a symbol of hope." Koya said as Cedric nodded.

Cedric then turned and looked down at his hands before looking up at the night sky making a frown before he took off jumping in the air looking for flight but for him, it didn't happen instead he landed a few thousand feet away. Once he landed, he jumped once again looking for flight but failed and jumped a few thousand feet again. Once he landed, he jumped up once again and this time caught a glimpse of flying as he flew up into the night time sky chuckling before he dropped down out of the sky crashing into a few trees on the way down knocking them down to the ground.

"Damn." He cursed as he rose up from the rubble. He took a few steps away and looked up at the sky and breathed as he focused on. He knelt down and placed his hand on the soil feeling it beneath his fingers as the energy coursed through his veins. He closed his eyes as the ground beneath him started to levitate with the gravity before he took off flying off into the air as he created a sonic boom. He chuckled as he blasted off in the air at supersonic speeds.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Sunstone City**

The big, tall muscular beast roared off as he was destroying everything in his path whether it be SCPD squad cars or SCPD SWAT cars. He was wreaking havoc and there was no one that could possibly stop him or it. It destroyed whatever it could get is' hands-on. Millions and Millions of dollars in damages. Hundreds and Hundreds killed in his wake of terror.

"Shouldn't we be getting out of the city?" Madison Maverick said as she burst into her brother's office in his penthouse to see her brother sitting at his desk with his foot upon the desk with a glass of scotch in his hands.

"No."

"What? That thing is out there destroying the city and at every given moment, it could kill us. Aren't you at the least worried?"

"Nope."

"Why the hell not?"

"I have faith."

"I've known you my entire life and you have never been a religious man. Tell me the truth Miles." Miles sat up and placed his glass down on the desk and rose up from his seat and walked towards Madison who clenched her fist as Miles walked towards her.

"I am telling you the truth. I have faith. Not in god. How could I have faith in a man who allows people to die and suffer? People including our parents? No, I have faith in myself, the only thing that I can rely on. There is no god. And if there was, he'd wish he were me." Miles arrogantly said as he walked towards the window and looked out over at the city.

"You're wrong Miles. There is a god and he doesn't wish that he were you because he's better than you." Madison said, making Miles frown as he turned his head to look at her. Miles chuckled as he shook his head while Madison walked out of the office.

"Silly fool. You should know to never question Miles Maverick. I have the power to wipe this threat and I will. And when I do the world will see the hero that I am." Miles said looking over the destruction.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

The monster turned around looking for any sign of life nearby and spotting some movement in the car that he had knocked over earlier. The car that held the lives of Joey Adams and Kala Rose. He walked towards the car clenching his fist looking to kill more. He stopped in his tracks as he heard what sounded like a snap of Thunder coming from the clouds. Out of nowhere a blur came bolting through the sky and flew right into the monster knocking him off his feet into an abandoned building as the ruble dropped onto the monster.

Cedric floated above the ground before he dropped to his feet and opened his eyes showing his glowing blue eyes. Cedric turned his head and looked at the car housing his best friend and what he would assume was her boyfriend. He jumped over onto the hood of the car and ripped off the roof of the car seeing them. He looked them over, looking for any internal injuries seeing that Kala had a broken arm with a few broken ribs and he had a few broken ribs. He grabbed the car and carried it as he flew them over to one of the safety zones that was set up throughout the city.

"Hey there gonna need help. He has a few broken ribs and she has a broken arm and some ribs." He told the medic crew there who had looked at him with a confused frown as they ran towards the people. He then flew off leaving them confused as they stared while he flew away. He looked down, searching for the monster he was fighting earlier but taken by surprise as the monster had jumped up and tackled him out of the sky knocking them both into Sunstone City National Park creating a crater upon impact.

The Monster was the first to stand to his feet as he stood over Cedric. He looked down at Cedric only to be hit with an uppercut that knocked the monster off his feet and up in the air. Cedric floated up in the air as he looked up and saw news helicopters flying over them detailing their battle. Cedric then lowered his head and focused on his opponent who had risen up to his feet and locked eyes with Cedric.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Miles Maverick stood in front of a TV in his office clenching his fist with the glass of scotch in his hands. He had an intense frown as he looked on watching as this new hero had entered and did what he planned to do which was save the city.

"Damn him!" He then threw the glass up against the wall making it shatter into pieces.

"Stealing my spotlight!"

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Cedric smirked as the monster started running towards him while he flew towards him. Cedric had grabbed the monster and was holding him as they started to fly up a few feet in the air. The monster had clubbed Cedric in the back a few times causing them both to drop. The monster ran towards Cedric who was down on a knee and kneed him in the face before it threw him along breaking a few trees in the park. Cedric got up to a knee and spit out some blood.

"Jackal. That's exactly what I'm gonna call you. Well Jackal, you just killed your future." Cedric said as he made two globes of energy in each of his palms before he put them together and made an energy beam aiming it at the newly dubbed "Jackal". Jackal roared as it felt the energy-burning his skin. Jackal ran towards Cedric and jumped up trying to attack him but Cedric saw it coming and put his hands down and beamed Jackal in the eyes with his eye beams.

Momentarily while Jackal was down, Cedric walked towards him and grabbed him by the leg and started to spin around creating a black and blue cyclone. Once he got enough speed, he threw Jackal up in the air watching as it flung in the sky eventually fading off into space.

Cedric then looked down at his surroundings taking a look at the destruction his battle caused and looking at the media coverage surrounding him. He didn't want to stick around too much for any questions or anything so he bolted up in the sky as a black and blue blur appeared while he flew away leaving the question on everyone's minds.

Who is this mysterious hero?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Arc 1**

* * *

**Sunstone City**

For 4 weeks, the entire world has been buzzing since the mysterious black-and-blue hero saved Sunstone City from its untimely demise at the hands of Jackal. Every single major media outlet in the world was covering the story about the hero. CNN, ABC News, CBS News, Fox News, MSNBC, NBC News, NY Times, LA Times, USA Today, The Washington Posts, Time and Sunstone City's own, The Sunstone City Herald. Everyone had questions on their mind. Questions like: Who is he? Where is he from? How is he doing what he's doing? Is he a friend or foe? Are there more like him? Everyone wanted to know and he wasn't saying anything.

Since he saved Sunstone City, he had disappeared for the past 4 weeks. During those 4 weeks, people were wondering about him. People made assumptions about who or what he was. But nobody was getting anything out of him.

Fast forward to now, it was 8:56 AM in Sunstone City. The Guardian of Sunstone City now walked along the streets of his city wearing a black leather jacket with a black hoodie underneath with black jeans and black and white converse. He had been walking these streets for the past 4 weeks getting to learn about the city he had missed for a year. And it was true what people said, Crime never sleeps. It could be 2 AM and some idiot would still try to rob a gas station.

He looked up and from nearly a mile away, he surveyed a young teenage male with a pocket knife walking up behind an old lady at a bus stop. He shook his head and sighed as he then walked into an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he exhaled and opened his eyes revealing their glowing blue state.

He then ran creating a blur to those who could see him. As he ran using his Super Speed everything around seemed to move slower than normal. He blew past them and continued to make his way to the bus stop. Once he did, he grabbed the guy who was holding the knife and took him in a nearby alleyway holding him up against the wall.

He could see the guy who was holding the knife earlier look at him with fear in his eyes. The guy couldn't have been any older than 18 and by the looks of him, he was homeless. These were the types of things that made Cedric want to help but he didn't want to put anybody at risk and he wasn't sure if he wanted to be a hero yet.

"I'm gonna let you go and when I do you're going to go to Cup O'Joe. Cup O'Joe is doing interviews on the spot tell them that a friend sent you." He nodded along in fear as Cedric dropped him to his feet as he then ran away leaving Cedric standing there with a frown on his face.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Maverick Tower**

Miles Maverick sat at his desk in his office at Maverick Tower, the HQ of Maverick Industries. Maverick Industries was one of the biggest corporations in the entire world and possibly the biggest in Sunstone City. It was the main source of income in the city. Because of the success of Maverick Industries, Miles and Madison Maverick were able to live their life that they did and establish the Maverick name as one of the most powerful names in American History but that wasn't enough for Miles. Miles wanted his name to be the most powerful in World History. He wanted Power. He needed it. It was something that fueled him. So much that he drove to great lengths in order to ensure it.

Miles had the Sunstone City Herald in his hands reading the paper with a frown on his face as he saw the image of The Black-and-Blue blur during his fight with Jackal with the headline, Mysterious Hero Saves Sunstone City.

"Dammit!" Maverick said as he slammed his fist down on his desk as he slammed the paper down.

"He wasn't supposed to be the one to save them, I was!" He said as he grabbed his glass of scotch that was next to him and threw it at the wall. He exhaled deeply as he then sat down in his seat and turned around to look at the picture of his father, Michael. In Miles's eyes, Michael was the devil. After Miles's mother, Michelle, passed away giving birth to Miles, Michael turned into a heartless son of a bitch who beat him.

"Look at you, you heartless son of a bitch. Funny thing is, I have you to thank. You made me this way. You made me the King of Sunstone City. Who would've thought what you created all those years ago turned into this? I single handedly turned the company you started into my billion-dollar empire. So I guess you have me to thank for creating a positive legacy for you. And to think, all these years you said I would never amount to anything, you said I would be in the ground way before I did anything good. Jokes on you, I'm the King and you're dead." Miles said as he stared at the portrait of his father before he turned back around and grabbed the phone on his desk and pressed a button.

"Ms. Grey, I need you to get a press conference for 4 PM today. I have some pressing issues that need to be addressed." Miles said on the phone before he hung up and turned back to look at the picture behind him.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Sunstone City**

Cedric stood across from his house as he looked contemplating whether or not he should reveal that he was back. This was the entire reason that he had come back but it was a hard decision. A decision that he had to think about. He could impact so many lives by coming back and he didn't know if the impact would be a good impact or bad impact. By the looks of it, Kalani and his mother had both continued their lives, they didn't really need him there. Or so he thought.

Cedric looked through the house to see his mother standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hands. A smile broke onto his face as he looked at her. This woman raised him by herself from the age of 3. Before that, he lived with his father as his mother was in the army serving as a Marine. When she had to take care of him full-time she left the Marine Corp and joined the police academy eventually working her ass off to become a detective. Cedric understood that she sacrificed her entire life just for him. She did the job of two raising him and providing for him doing both nearly 24/7 her entire life. She struggled at times to pay the mortgage, bills and feed him but she made do. No one helped her. His grandmother had an estranged relationship with his mother and it was something that oftentimes made him think about why. But rather than waste his time to fix what's already broken, he spent his time making sure that no other ties were broken.

He smiled as he took off his hoodie and walked towards the steps leading up to his walkway. He walked up to the walkway and walked to the door. This was it, it was time to truly decide if he wanted to go home or not. Just as he placed his hand on the door, he felt a new wave of nervousness enter his body as he took his hand off the door and took a few steps back. He then bolted away taking his nerves with him.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Sunstone City Herald**

Kala walked into the Sunstone City Herald as she had her flowing down her shoulders as she had it curled. She was dressed in black suede knee-high boots with a short sleeve green dress. She had her cup of coffee in her hand with the file her boss gave her weeks ago in her other hand.

"Ms. Rose, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to work sir."

"I gave you two months of paid recovery."

"Which was very thoughtful sir but I'm fine. I feel so much better."

"You had a broken arm and a few broken ribs, I'm not sure you can feel any better."

"I'm fine sir. Besides who else is gonna work on the blur case."

"Blur?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking Black-and-Blue Blur, I don't really have another name for him besides Guardian but I feel like that's kinda corny."

"I don't think he's worthy of the name Guardian. He's been absent for 4 weeks, he hasn't been seen since the fight with that thing."

"Bummer, I was hoping that I could be the first reporter to get him to talk."

"If you could find him, please do so. And before I forget, you have a partner."

"A partner?"

"I've never had a partner."

"Yeah, well now you do. And this girl is a lot like you. I figured you two would mesh well. And she's a very good investigative reporter so she might be able to help with your article on this blur if he ever comes back." Kala followed as Leonard Sigman walked to his office. She was intrigued. A female partner. Just a partner, in general, intrigued her.

As Kala walked into the office, she turned her head to see a 5'4, Mexican-American woman with a petite build with tanned skin. She also had bright green eyes and long black hair that reached down to her shoulders. She wore a black pencil skirt with a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of black heels.

"Ms. Rose, I would like for you to meet your partner, this is Natalia Rodriguez." Sigman pointed to the woman who was sitting in his office. She rose up to her feet and walked towards Kala extending a hand as a sign of respect.

"Hi, I've heard so much about you and I've read a lot of your articles."

"Thanks. Something tells me that we're gonna get along just fine." Kala said as both women let out a chuckle.

"Alright ladies, Miles Maverick has a press conference today at 4 and as my two leading reporters, I'm sending you guys out." Leonard Sigman said as he handed the two ladies press passes as they grabbed their passes, they turned to the door and walked out.

"Have you heard of Miles Maverick?"

"You mean, the billionaire CEO of Maverick Industries, yeah I've heard of him." Natalia said with a hint of disdain in her voice.

"I'm guessing you don't like him."

"Something like that."

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Downtown Sunstone City**

Dr. Alyssa Hart walked into her apartment building in downtown Sunstone City. She carried a brown bag of groceries as she walked along to the elevator pressing the up button next to the elevator. The elevator made a ding sound as the doors opened allowing her to walk and press the button of her floor. She closed her eyes and collected her thoughts as the doors closed and the elevator started to move up. She opened her eyes as she heard a ding and walked through the doors onto her floor and walked through the hallway before eventually stopping at the door of her studio apartment. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her keys and placed them into the keyhole.

"Dr. Alyssa Hart." She heard someone whisper making fear creep into her soul.

"Yes, this is her."

"I need something from you."

"If it's money, I have some in my back pocket just take it but please d-don't hurt me."

"I don't want to hurt you. I just want two things from you. I want your trust and your help."

"Well, how can I trust a man who won't even show me his face?"

"You're right. Turn around." Alyssa did as she was told and turned around still carrying her groceries as she turned around and faced the hooded figure. The figure took off his hood showing her who he was.

"It can't be. Cedric, you can't be alive. You died in the Fusion Reactor explosion. How is this possible?"

"I'm alive and well doc. Now like I said, I need your trust and your help. And maybe a sandwich, I haven't eaten all day."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Arc 1**

* * *

**Sunstone City **

Cedric sat in Dr. Hart's kitchen sitting at her kitchen island eating his 3rd sandwich that he's eaten in the past 20 minutes. Dr. Hart stood across from him just staring at him wondering how he was still alive. In her mind, she kept replaying the events of his funeral over and over in her head. She watched them lower a casket into the ground. She watched his family and friends shed tears for him. She watched the reactor collapse on top of him. She watched him die. And now here he was, sitting in her kitchen eating his 3rd pastrami sandwich with swiss and pickles.

"Hungry much?" She joked with him as he rubbed his hands on a napkin and grabbed the soda can and took a sip.

"You have no idea. Ever since I came back, I've been eating scraps and leftovers. I forgot what real food tastes like but those sandwiches were very delicious and I thank you for that."

"You're welcome. I gotta ask-"

"How am I standing here? I went to go try to fix the machine but I couldn't. I opened the door to the reactor but it got jammed so I went inside to close and lock off the blast. And as I did, I saw a ball of energy forming. And right as I closed the door and locked it off, that ball of energy came towards me. And I thought it killed me but it didn't, instead, it went into my cells and because of my DNA, I lived and I was blessed with amazing abilities. I am part-human, part-alien and my cells have been absorbing solar energy which actually powers my abilities but the-"

"The energy from the Fusion Reactor actually jump started it. And how are you alien? Aliens don't exist."

"Or so we think." He said as he took off the necklace that his father had given him many years ago showing the 8 point star pendant that his father had given to him and handed it to Dr. Hart. She took the pendant and held it in her hands looking at it, looking at it in fine detail.

"What is this?"

"Something my father gave me. Something his father gave to him. It's part of my family history and it's something that links me to my homeworld." She gave him back the necklace as he put it on.

"I'm guessing that was you, that stopped that thing a few weeks ago?" She asked.

"It was." He answered.

"That was you. That was spectacular what you were doing, speed, flight, strength and not to mention, your energy-based powers. You shouldn't exist but you do. You're the answer."

"I'm sorry?"

"The answer to the question that we've been asking for centuries. Are we alone in the universe? And the answer is no."

"I'm still part human."

"But at the same time, you're part alien. And even with your human DNA, you still have abilities. How come your human DNA doesn't counteract your alien DNA?"

"It makes me stronger. My powers are connected to my emotions. The angrier I am, the more powerful I am but at the same time I can lose control."

"Do you have limits? Or any weaknesses?"

"I don't know."

"We can test that. There is an abandoned facility owned by Maverick Industries, it's probably a few miles from here. It hasn't been used in 9 months, we can use it."

"Alright but doc I gotta ask you for your opinion."

"Alright, shoot."

"Should I tell my mom and Kala that I'm back?"

"I don't see why you shouldn't. Coming back will make them extremely happy. I know they miss you."

"I just don't want to be selfish. Both of them have started new lives without me. Kala's happy with her boyfriend now and she's a reporter. My mom's a detective now and I'm pretty sure that getting used to a life without me, they both are."

"I can tell you from what I saw at your funeral, both of them were devastated. Your mom buried an empty casket of her only child and Kala lost her best friend. They believed you died being a hero and you did. But I do think you should go home. Let them know that you're alive. After we run our test of course." Both Cedric and Alyssa started to laugh, that is until Alyssa got an alert on her phone making her pick it up and look at the screen. She sighed as Cedric looked her up and down seeing the expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Miles Maverick has called a press conference." Alyssa said as she walked out of her kitchen to the living room walking in grabbing the remote off the coffee table and turning on the TV changing it into Channel 6.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Maverick Industries**

Several members of the press were lined up in the Maverick Industries conference room. Of those members, it included Kalani Rose and Natalia Rodigruez who sat in the front row waiting to hear why Maverick called the press conference. Whenever Maverick spoke, people around the world listened and it was evident in the number of members of the press that were present. There were cameras everywhere with cameramen recording the conference. It was just lucky whenever the president called a press conference if the president was an arrogant billionaire.

"I wonder what this is about?" Kala asked as she grabbed her notepad from her purse.

"Probably something stupid about how Maverick Industries probably made more money than they did last year."

"If he did that would be a total waste of time."

Almost on cue, Miles Maverick walked into the room. The billionaire was dressed in an expensive black suit. Everyone in the press stood up on their feet and clapped as the billionaire walked up to the stage with a toothy grin showing his perfect straightened white teeth.

"Thank you. Thank you." Miles Maverick said waving to the crowd as everyone sat down.

"I'm pretty sure a lot of you are wondering why I brought you down here this afternoon. I can assure that it is a good reason. 4 weeks ago, we were attacked by something, something that could be considered impossible. That impossible monster was on the verge of destroying everything that we built and killing hundreds and hundreds of people. But that impossible monster was stopped by something that's even more impossible, a flying man. We witnessed that man commit remarkable feats and defeat that monster saving us from total demise. Now, I'm guessing that most of you are asking the same questions that everyone seems to be asking, Who is he? What is he? How is he able to do the things he does?"

"And as much as I would like to know the answer to those questions, I also have to make sure that this man or things know that I consider him to be a friend, I consider him to be a hero. And I would like to commend him on being a hero and being brave enough to help fight the battle that our brave men and women tried to fight. I would like the Black-and-Blue Blur to know that he is a hero and that I appreciate him and his efforts. Thank you and God bless you all and God bless Sunstone City." Miles Maverick said as he waved once more while everyone was up to their feet and clapped as he walked out of the conference room before any reporters could get a chance to talk to him.

"He left way too fast, there's gotta be something going on."

"Probably one of those Maverick Industries projects or he's hiding something."

"He's a billionaire, he's always hiding something."

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Dr. Hart turned to look at Cedric who was just staring at the television clenching his fist. He had a blank stare on his face and she couldn't tell if he was angry or if he was just disappointed. She couldn't read him, she definitely couldn't read him like Kala could.

"Cedric, are you okay?" Dr. Hart asked as she walked towards him and placed a hand on his arm.

"You know I hear everything. It's one of my abilities. It's a gift but it can also be a curse. I hear people screaming for help every day. I hear people dying every day. It takes everything in my power not to fly up and help them but I do it for the people closest to me and as selfish as it may seem, so be it, I do it for them to keep them safe. And everybody wants me to be a hero. But what about what I want?!" Cedric asked as he started to tear up. It was clear to Alyssa that this was something that had been on his mind for a long time. It wasn't something that just

"What do you want?"

"All I want is for my mom and Kala to be safe. That's all I want. What's gonna guarantee their safety if I do this? If I become the hero. Let's face it, I'll make enemies and those enemies will go after anybody that's close to me just to hurt me. And I can't let that happen."

"Cedric, I've watched you walk into Maverick Industries, this scared 18-year-old boy and I've watched you do things that some older men can't even handle. You went to college while simultaneously working at Maverick Industries and you've had some of the brightest ideas I have seen. Anything that you've put your mind to, you did it. I think what's making you react this way is that you realize the margin for error has increased exponentially. But there's only one way that you can keep both of them safe and still be the hero you need to be. You just gotta have the courage to come back." Dr. Hart said, making Cedric turn to look her in the eyes.

"Can I shower first? I want to smell good if I'm coming back from the dead." He joked with a light chuckle.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure my ex left some stuff here so you might have a change of clothes afterward if it fits you and I designed something that might be able to help with your appearance."

"Why would I need to change my appearance?"

"If you're gonna be the hero, you can't mask your secret identity by looking the same and a pair of glasses is not gonna help." He nodded as he then walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind himself.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

It was now 8:06 PM in Sunstone City as Cedric's mother, Kimberly had just gotten home from her day at SCPD as a Detective. Cedric stood across the street watching her as he saw her setting the table. It felt different from earlier. He came by the house earlier to try to do what he was doing now but he didn't and now he was. Hopefully, his mom didn't try to shoot him thinking that it was a trick. He was bulletproof but still, the thought would hurt if she tried.

"Be a man. Cedric. Be a man." He sighed. He then walked across the street dressed in blue jeans with his "Wheat' Timberland boots with a black v-neck. The shirt he wore was kinda small because it was from Dr. Hart's ex. She gave him a BioMatrix, a device that they both had come up with years ago but she just happened to finish it. Due to his use of the BioMatrix, his muscle definition had lessened making him look a bit skinnier but he still had some definition. He had some light 5 o'clock shadow. The BioMatrix even had some communication functions as well.

He walked up the steps up onto the walkway leading to his front porch. He smiled as he walked up to his front door. He pressed on the doorbell as he felt his heart about to beat out of his super-powered chest.

It was almost as time slowed as he watched Kimberly open the door to his childhood home. He was now facing his mother. Both of them stared at each other with him staring at her with a toothy grin while she looked at him in shock.

"What the hell?" She let out as a whisper as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hi, mom." He smiled as a few tears of happiness formed in his eyes.

"This can't be real. This is a joke."

"It's not a joke mom. I'm real and I'm alive."

"This isn't real. You died in the Fusion Reactor explosion." She sobbed now as her son stood in front of her. Cedric gently took her hand and placed it over her heart.

"I'm real mom. And I'm home." He said wiping the tears using his other hand.

"My baby. My baby." She sobbed as they both embraced each other hugging with neither one looking to let each other go. To Kimberly, her baby boy, her only child, her son had returned to her from the dead. And to Cedric, he had his mother back.

**A/N: Just so there is an understanding this is set on a custom Earth in the DC Universe, so it's in the same universe just a different Earth and that will be addressed in the crossover chapters that will be happening. And I don't know if Miles Maverick is the villain of Arc 1, I haven't decided yet but just know Miles is a very crucial part of the story and he's one of Charge's nemesis and he's probably the most important one. And before anybody ask each Superhero has about 4 different types of Nemesis. One who is there direct opposite, like Superman and Zodd. One who is physically inferior yet intellectually superior, like Superman and Lex. One whose power exceeds the other, Superman and Doomsday. And finally, one who is their dark reflection, like Ultraman or Cyborg Superman. Anyway, let me hop off before I start rambling again.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Arc 1**

* * *

**Dream **

Cedric stood in the middle of a field of rubble. Rubble from a city being destroyed. He was wearing blue jeans, a grey henley sweater with black Chelsea boots and a watch with a black leather strap. He looked around in fear as he saw the place in shambles. He looked and saw a sign on the ground with faded colors and dirt covering the entire thing. He kneeled down and picked up the sign before he wiped away the dust to make him go wide-eyed before he quickly dropped the sign and stood back up. He backed away slowly as he shook his head in denial.

"No! No! No!" He said as he looked at the Cup O'Joe sign on the ground.

"Help!" He heard a voice yell. That voice was too familiar to him. He ran in the direction he heard the voice and he saw Kala lying on the ground but she had a gaping hole in her abdomen.

"Kala!" He screamed as he ran over to her and kneeled down to her and grabbed at her body lifting her up. His voice quivered with emotion as tears started to fill his eyes. He ran his hands through her hair as she gasped for breath while she looked up at him.

"C-C-Cedric. Why-Why-Why d-didn't you s-save me?" She panted for breath as she looked at him.

"What?!"

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Cedric bolted up in fear with a gasp as he panted for his breath. Cedric looked around at the house and immediately brought his attention to his phone. He tapped on the screen looking at the time to see it was at 7:54 AM before he ran his hand over his face, obviously still reeling from his dream. Cedric laid in his full-size bed in the corner of his bedroom with his pale blue bed sheets. His bedroom was a safe haven for him. His black wooden bed frame, which also happened to be a space compartment, held some of his most precious items. He had blue window curtains and on the wall, he had a black wooden bookshelf lined with several works featuring Genetics, Molecular Biology, Marine Biology, and many other topics. On some of the shelves were pictures of memories and people held most important to him. Under the bookshelf was a black desk with blue lights lined up under the bookshelf that went all across the desk.

Above the desk was a board where scientific articles were placed. Around the board were cubies where he had several items of memophilia placed as well trophies from various sports and events. He had a black and blue chair to go along with. His walls were painted a pale blue with the ceiling being a gigantic painting of a blue sky with some clouds. On the wall beside the bookshelf/desk was a closet that had a black curtain that covered it and beside his closet was none other than his door with a signed poster of Al Green on the back of it.

"Even as a grown-ass man, I never thought to change this room." He said as he got up and walked to his closet picking out his outfit for the day.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Cedric walked down the stairs of his home smelling his mother's cooking. It was one of the things he missed the most. She always made it her mission even when he didn't want it or needed it. She wanted to make sure her baby boy ate and he did. Cedric was wearing his black jeans with his black timberland boots and an olive green shirt with a simple gold chain.

"Hey, mom." He said as he walked towards his mom in the kitchen and gave her a hug.

"Morning baby." She replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek, making him smile.

"It's looking good Mom." He said looking over the skillet to see her making pancakes. She already had the bacon looking perfectly crisp sitting on the side.

"You're just hungry as usual. And baby did you get bigger overnight or something?" Kimberly said looking him over. Cedric looked at her confused before he looked down at himself and noticed that he wasn't wearing his BioMatrix.

"Nah, mom. Have you had your coffee yet?"

"Nope, and you know I don't function well without my coffee." She said as she turned, showing her back to him, giving him enough time to bolt up the stairs and grab his BioMatrix, putting on his wrist all using his superspeed. He opened the fridge as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Alright now that's better. So What are you doing today?" She asked, watching as he grabbed a water bottle.

"I'm gonna go see Kala. She's been on my mind ever since I got back. She's all I could think of." He said before he took a sip of his water.

"It's crazy to think that you're still in love with Kala." She said, making him nearly spit out his water.

"I'm not in love with Kala."

"Yeah, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Son, I'm a detective. I get paid to uncover the truth."

"I-Is it obvious?"

"Not to her." She shook her head taking another sip of coffee.

"How long have you known for?" He asked, running his hand over his hair.

"I have watched you be in love with Kala since you've known what love is. And I've been waiting for you to tell her. You two are perfect for each other. Practically destined for one another. But you haven't told her."

"Nope." He shook his head. "She's happy with someone else so it doesn't matter anymore."

"When the universe wants things to happen whether it be you and Kala or you coming back home. It has a way of figuring things out. Alright now your breakfast is ready and I have to go to work, I'll see you when I get home." She said as she put his pancakes on a plate and walked towards him giving him a kiss on the cheek and taking her coffee with her walking out of the kitchen and eventually walking out the front door.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Crime Scene - Sunstone City**

Even if Cedric had all the power in the world, he couldn't stop every single crime in the world. He could but it would distract him from being with his family and now that he was back, he wasn't gonna get the chance of being away from his family. Detective Joey Adams and Kimberly Harvey were the first to arrive on the scene. Joey's former partner, Paul Hondo had requested a transfer out of Sunstone City and he managed to get Kimberly to replace him as his partner.

"Hey, Kala. I'm gonna pick up dinner tonight at that new Thai place on 34th. I'm gonna call you back, I just got to the scene." Joey said closing the door to his black 2015 Dodge Charger.

"Alright bye." Joey hung up as Kimberly closed the door behind him.

"Joey for the last time, I find it annoying when you answer calls on the way to a crime scene." Kimberly said as they both ducked under the yellow tape. Once again another crime with a black spray-painted crown but this time, it was painted on the ground with the body in the middle. The body was a young male looking up at the sky with an X in the middle of the chest of the victim with a few lacerations on the neck.

"Glad I skipped breakfast." Kimberly said as she grabbed a pair of gloves from her jacket pocket. She reached down into the victim's pocket and found a brown leather wallet taking it out and opening it to find an ID.

"Victim's name is Michael D'More. Age 24." Joey stated as he read the ID making Kimberly exhale.

"They keep going after the young ones."

"There's gotta be a connection. They tend to stick around the early 20s."

"Judging by the lacerations on the neck and chest and by how deep they are, I would say this one was personal. Again no blade marks on the bones."

"The body total just keeps racking up, sooner or later we're gonna have to find them."

"I'm with you on that one. Get me a CSI on the scene. I want to know everything. The more we know the better we have a chance of catching this guy." Kimberly said looking around the scene as Joey walked off getting a CSI to canvas their scene.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Cup O'Joe**

Kala stood at the cash register with Natalia Rodriguez standing next to her. Both of them were wearing their professional clothes getting their fix of caffeine for the day. They were both on a bit of a break working on their article on the Black-and-Blue Blur. Mr. Sigman was making it very hard on them assigning them an article on a man who hasn't been seen in weeks.

"Do you know what you want?" Kala asked Natalia. Since the two started working together, Kala made it her mission to attempt to befriend the woman who was her partner. The two have gotten along great both kind, brave, fearless women with a passion for uncovering the truth even if others didn't want to find it.

"I'm thinking between a salted caramel macchiato or a white mocha latte."

"Get the white mocha, the salted caramel isn't that good."

"Fine, I'll take your word for it."

"Let me get two white mocha lattes for here." Kala ordered as the cashier started to ring her up for her order.

"Total's gonna be $9.21." Kala then handed him a 10 and watched as he totaled her out and handed her the change. She thanked him and put the change off in a glass jar in the side labeled tips.

"Come on let's sit down." Kala and Natalia both took a seat at one of the empty tables.

"So before we start working on this, I wanted to ask you how you were doing? You've been in town for a few days, found a place to stay?"

"Yeah, I've been good. I just been staying with a friend."

"Well that's good, if you ever need help looking for a place, I can help."

"Well, I've-" Kala's smile faded as she looked away from Natalia and looked at the doorway watching as the man she considered to be her best friend in the entire world. The man that she buried. The man that sacrificed himself to save her and just about the entire city. She frowned as she got up to her feet while Natalia talked making Natalia frown. Natalia called out Kala's name seeing if she was okay but it was almost like Kala was in a trance as she walked towards him.

Cedric stood there with a smile as he stared at Kala who walked towards him with tears in her eyes. Cedric wrapped his arms around Kala and lifted her up into the air as he had his best friend in his arms once again. Kala was the love of his life even if she didn't know and to have her in his arms was the most amazing feeling in the world.

"How are you alive? I watched you die."

"I'm alive Kala. I'm right here." He said to her.

After a few minutes of the two embracing, Cedric put her back down on her feet and unwrapped his arms from around her. He noticed some people were staring, making him chuckle and among those staring he saw what he could assume was Kala's new friend.

"Damn, you got my make-up running." They both chuckled as they walked back to her table.

"Natalia, meet my best friend Cedric and Cedric meet my partner, Natalia." Kala introduced the two making them give each other a handshake. Cedric turned his head and looked at Kala who was staring at him with a smile now.

"What?" He chuckled as she continued to stare at him.

"Nothing, It's just been a long time. You look different."

'How different?"

"Well for one, you're leaner than you were before. You got some facial hair stuff growing on your face. And you look happy again."

"I am happy. I'm alive, I got my bestfriend back. Life is good. Life is great." They both just stood there staring into each other's eyes until Natalia cleared her throat making both of them break their eye contact and look at Natalia.

"So you're him." Natalia said, making him look at her confused.

"The guy that she talks about all the time. The best friend that she always mentions. Old enough, she has more pictures of you on her desk than her boyfriend and even has your hoodie at her desk."

"Boyfriend?"

"Wow, we're just sharing all the tea today. And yes, I have a boyfriend. His name is Joey, I met him shortly after your funeral. We talked and we really hit it off. I would like for you to meet him soon."

"Yeah sure if you like him then great, I'll meet him." Cedric said as he offered a fake smile.

"Hey since you're back in town, tonight we're gonna have to do something to catch up with each other."

"I would love that. Come by the house later. I'm gonna have to check up with you a little bit later, I got some stuff I gotta do." He said winking at Kala and then turning to Natalia.

"Natalia, it was nice to meet you and hopefully we could become friends later on." He smiled at Natalia as he then walked out of the coffee shop making sure to look back at Kala before he walked away. Natalia looked at Kala and chuckled as she took a sip of her coffee.

"What?" Kala asked as she grabbed her make-up kit from her bag and started to reapply her make-up.

"That's him. He's cute and you like him."

"What?"

"You like him."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. Look at the way you were all over him. You have more pictures of him than you do your own boyfriend not to mention his hoodie at your desk. You like him."

"Cedric is my best friend and that's all besides if I did, that would be like cheating on Joey and I'm not gonna do that."

"Alright whatever you say partner." Natalia said, taking another sip while Kala looked at with a confused frown.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Maverick Tower**

Miles Maverick sat at his desk looking over some papers that needed to be signed. Today was an average day for the billionaire other than the murders that had been committed during the early morning. As The Monarch, Miles had to let his ruthless side take control. Being ruthless was the only way that he had gained power and it was the only way he wasn't gonna be able to keep power. When he gained control of Maverick Industries, he used the money that he had gained to get control of all the gangs in Sunstone City and unite them under one Alias, The Monarch. Miles had to work twice as hard to make sure that the two never crossed.

He was deep in thought until his phone rang making him pick up and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Sir, we got a problem."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Arc 1**

* * *

**Club Zero**

Miles Maverick pulled up in an alleyway outside of his nightclub, Club Zero, driving his matte black Maserati GranTurismo. He got out of the car closing the door behind him before walking to the door and typing in a code, unlocking the door. He entered the nightclub and walked up the steps to his office. In his office, he saw his Lieutenant Adam Pierce sitting on his couch with his feet propped up on his coffee table drinking a glass of scotch.

"Get your goddamn feet off my table." Miles scolded Adam making him take his feet off the table, mumbling something inaudible earning a look or two from Miles. Adam was a 5'10, Caucasian male in his late 20s with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Adam and Miles's partnership started years ago when Miles took over unifying the gangs of Sunstone City as The Monarch. Adam was one of the few who advocated for Miles to take over and helped him do whatever he needed him to do.

MIles walked over to his desk and fixed himself a glass of scotch quickly gulping it down before setting the glass down.

"Now what's the problem?"

"There's a few. Remember that kid from last year, he used to work for you. Last name's Harvey."

"No, doesn't ring the bell."

"Well, anyway, he supposedly died last year and nows he's back."

"People don't die and come back, Adam. This isn't a fairytale. Now give me the real news and not this bullshit."

"Of course, you don't believe me." Adam muttered earning a look from Miles. "Natalia Del Sol…" Adam was speaking but was cut off by Miles who spoke.

"Sister of Sebastian Del Sol." He finished.

"Yeah, her brother got locked up a few years ago. She's been in town now for a while, goes by Natalia Rodriguez, you want me to deal with her?"

"No, she's not an issue, Adam. But from what I have seen we've been getting a ripped off by the Vagos. They've been smuggling some our drugs, I've calculated a loss up 500K, I need you to deal with that tonight."

"Alright, I'm gonna need a crew. And not the kind we got. I think we need the special ones you've been working on."

"They'll be ready but be careful, these clones are made out of nanites, you'll need the controller for them to function, you lose that controller, you lose control. If all goes well tonight, these nanites maybe the future. An army at my control." Miles said with a smirk as he then walked out of the office.

"Yeah at your control." Adam muttered under his breath.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Abandoned Facility**

Cedric walked into the Facility for the first time in 4 days. He looked around the facility, looking at the different obstacles that Dr. Hart had designed for him. His vision lowered to see Dr. Hart standing next to a table that was set with a bunch of lab equipment and a computer. He ran towards her appearing in front of her as fast as she could blink, she looked at him surprised as her hair was in disarray.

"Sorry, Doc."

"It's okay, I should've expected it especially when things or in your case, people, move at high speeds, they can create high-speed winds. Anyway put these on, they're supposed to track your vitals." Dr. Hart said handing home a black and blue compression shirt with a Star in the center and a pair of black and blue running shoes. Cedric looked at her confused as he took off his BioMatrix and took off his shirt in front of Dr. Hart. He frowned as her eyes traveled down his abdomen looking at his abs. Once he put on his shirt, she shook her head regaining her attention as she looked up at him while her cheeks turned red in embarrassment. He quickly put on his running shoes and looked over at the treadmill.

"Sorry." She apologized making him smile and nod.

"Alright now, you're gonna go run on the treadmill as fast as you can. We're gonna test your running speed using it and most treadmills can go at 12 MPH but I modified to go as fast as you need to. I know you like this stuff but don't ask, it's very complicated."

Cedric nodded and walked over to the treadmill stepping on it. He looked down and closed his eyes, sighing as he cleared his mind.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Cedric looked up and opened his eyes as they glowed blue before he started to run at SuperSpeed creating a blur effect as Dr. Hart looked at him in amazement. This wasn't something that you see every day. He redefined what the impossible was. But with him being what he was, there was the possibility of there being more like him. People with powers and amazing abilities could help him or oppose him as a threat.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Sunstone City Herald**

Kala sat at her desk writing down a list of questions. She had a bunch of questions. Questions for the Black-and-Blue Blur, the man that would call The Defender of Sunstone City, The Champion of Earth. But he wasn't the only man that she wanted to question. She wanted answers from her best friend. She watched him die a hero, saving her and the city but now he was here and he joined her earlier with Natalia. People don't die and come back to life, so how did he? She had so many questions and she wanted answers. No, she NEEDED answers.

She tapped her pen up against her notepad as she thought.

"Kala!" She heard as her train of thought was broken as she looked up and saw Natalia staring at her with eyes of worry.

"Are you okay?" Natalia asked as she placed a hand over Kala's.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You were looking deep in though there. Something on your mind?" Yeah, something was on Kala's mind: Cedric.

"Nah, I was just thinking of some questions."

"Okay, well hopefully this Black-and-Blue blur pops up soon. We got a deadline in a week. People want answers on this guy and if we can't get any we've failed as reporters." Natalia stated as she looked at her computer while Kala exhaled.

"And there's a cutie coming towards us." Natalia said as her attention changed from the computer screen to see Kala's boyfriend, Joey Adams walking towards them. Kala sent her a look making Natalia give a confused frown.

"Oh." Natalia muttered as she recognized him as he got closer. He was the guy that was in one of Kala's pictures on her desk, her boyfriend.

"Hey, babe." Kala stood up and hugged her boyfriend who gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Babe, this is Natalia Rodriguez. Natalia, this is Joey Adams, SCPD Detective, and my boyfriend." Natalia stood up and shook hands with Joey exchanging a friendly smile.

"So you ready for lunch?"

"Yeah just let me grab my purse. Natty, you want something?"

"No thanks. Have fun." Natalia said as she winked at Kala earning another look from her.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Abandoned Facility**

Cedric floated in the air as he looked down at Dr. Hart who had just finished processing the results that she gathered from their experiments today. He was testing his speed and strength since that's all the equipment they had today could handle. Even the equipment today probably couldn't give him an exact estimate. He had just learned to control his powers, so it was expected for his limits to be small. And even with his body being exposed to having yellow sun radiation, his body was still creating energy.

"Alright that's enough, come on down." Cedric floated down as he heard Dr. Hart. He landed in front of her as she started to type on the computer making her go wide-eyed as she looked at the results.

"That's incredible."

"What?"

"So I based your results on when you would need the effort to do so or when you showed strain or when your stamina started to show."

"And?"

"For your speed totals, it's looking like Mach 6 which is 4,567 miles per hour and flying wise, your speed was around Mach 12 and that's your cruising speed. Mach 20's looking your limit before you have to strain yourself and strength is about 1000 metric tons but given the data that shows, it looks like during different periods and intensities of exposure to the Earth's solar radiation, your strength can fluctuate over time. All of your abilities can fluctuate, this is amazing."

"I can get stronger."

"That's incredible."

"Well, doc I wanna thank you for this. But if we do this, I want you on my team. And I'm gonna find us somewhere else to set up shop, somewhere more secure. I'm gonna find something but until then we'll keep in touch." He said, taking off his shirt and shoes to change back into the clothes he wore there.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Harvey Household**

It was a few hours later as the super-powered hybrid walked into his home to see his mom sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table with a glass of wine in her hands. She turned her head and looked over at him smiling.

"Hey sweetheart." His mother said as she stood up and walked towards him giving him a hug making him smile as he hugged his mother back.

"Hey, mom."

"How was your day?"

"Alright but it's not over yet, Kala wants to go out tonight and catch-up over the past year."

"I understand her. I have questions about it too."

"Yeah, but I can't tell her the truth. Even though, my heart is telling me to tell her."

"Tell her what?" His mom asked as she folded her arms.

"About what I am." His mom sighed as she put her face down into the palm of her hands.

"So you know." She said.

"Yeah, I do. And I appreciate your attempt to keep it a secret from me, you were only doing what's best. Doing what you had to do to protect me. But you don't have to do that anymore. I think I'm gonna use these abilities to protect Kala, you and this city."

"Your father used to have the same type of mentality. He had a hero complex believing that he could save everyone. I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told him, everyone needs saving and that includes you. So with that being said, I ask who's gonna save you when you need saving?" Cedric looked down at the ground as he let what his mom had to say sink in. It was true, everyone need saving and he was no exception. The question was who would step up and save him.

"I don't know but when that time comes we'll find out."

"Son, you're a grown man. I can't stop you but I can guide you. If you're serious about this hero thing, I want to help you. And I want to start you on the right path."

"What do you mean the right path?" She walked to the coffee table and picked up the manilla folder she took home from work and handed it to Cedric. He looked at the folder's cover before opening it up, seeing the pictures of some of the dead bodies. He recognized one of them, Michael D'More. Michel and Cedric were classmates at Sunstone High. They were both members of the football team with Michael ebing Half-back and Cedric being a Wide Receiver. Cedric used to call him Mikey Mikey to annoy him and get him to play better.

"Michael D'More. We used to play football together. Mikey used to tell me that in life isn't just about playing defense but sometimes you have to work the offense to succeed in life."

"I'm sorry son. But he's just one out of the many murders committed by The Monarch. From what we gathered, he's like the leader of all the gangs in Sunstone City. It's almost like he united them."

"I'm gonna handle it." He said as he threw the folder down on the coffee table and walked up the stairs before his mom could say anything. Just as he went up the stairs, the doorbell rang. Kimberly walked to the door and opened it showing Kala who stood at the doorway wearing some blue skinny jeans with a grey long sleeve crop top with black ankle boots. Her hair was slightly curled up and she had red lipstick on with a black handbag.

"Kalani, you look nice!" Kimberly said as Kala walked into the house smiling.

"Thank you, Mrs. Harvey. So is he home?"

"Yeah, he went upstairs to go change."

"Okay, good. I missed him."

"I know sweetie, I did too. I can't even begin to tell you how many times, I went to that grave just begging for him to come back."

"I went there for hours and hours just about everyday. Just to talk to him, even if he wasn't there. I told him about my day, about how I missed him, about random things. I just wanted to talk to him."

"And now he's here and it almost feels like that entire year was just a lie."

"Yeah, I feel that. When I first saw him, I thought to deny it at first but I didn't."

"You want to sit down and wait for him?"

"Sure." Kala followed Kimberly to the couch as the two sat down and started to chat with each other. After about 10 minutes, Cedric walked down the stairs wearing his blue jeans with his black skinny jeans with his wheat timberland boots. He had a black v-neck in his hands as he walked down the stairs getting a stare from Kala who looked him up and down before her eyes finally settled on her abs. He chuckled as he put on his shirt breaking her attention.

"Ready?" He asked as she smiled and nodded.

"Alright, mom I will see you later." He said giving his mom a hug and kiss on the cheek. She smiled as both Kala and Cedric both walked out of the house to go have fun.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Local Bar**

Cedric and Kala were both laughing as they both were drinking at the bar. Cedric missed this the most. He missed being able to go out and have fun with his best friend. This was what drove him to come home the most. Her smile, her laugh, the way she looked at him. Those butterflies he got in his stomach he got whenever she was around him.

"I'm happy to be back." He said as he took a sip of his beer. He watched as the smile on her face fade away. "What?" He asked.

"I'm happy for you to be back, I really am but I gotta know, where the hell were you?" She asked, making him exhale as he looked her in the eyes. He had to think about what he wanted to tell her. If he told her the truth, he could be putting her in danger. If he lied, he could keep her safe.

"When the Fusion Reactor exploded, all the rubble fell on to me. All I could see was dirt and rubble everywhere I thought I died for a minute." He said with a pause. "But I was pulled out by a man. I was unconscious for 3-days and during the time, we somehow got to the Northwest part of the country like Oregon or Washington or something. I stayed there for a while until I could leave and I did. I came back for you. I came back for my mom. I'm not done living." He said looking at her now noticing the tears starting to build in her eyes. He raised his hand and wiped away the tears.

"You know last year, I thought you were dead the whole time. I went to your grave site everyday just talking to you about whatever. And the whole time to think, you were alive."

"I was and I was fighting everyday to come back to you."

"And you did. You were the reason I decided to take Journalism. I figured that I could live my dream in your honor. I could do what you never had the courage to do." She smiled as she joked making him chuckle.

"That's gonna change. Life is too short for me not to take advantage of it. I'm gonna use some of my ideas and maybe start a future."

"That's great." She said, giving him a hug as he chuckled.

"Yeah, I-" Cedric was saying but Kala's phone rang making her turn her attention to the phone. She picked it up and looked at it before looking back up at him.

"That's Joey, he wants me to come home. I'm sorry."

"No, your fine. Go home to your boyfriend. Speaking of which we'll have to talk about that, I want details. And I got this round." Cedric said as Kala smiled giving him one last hug before walking out of the bar completely. Cedric put down 3 $20s and took his phone of his pocket. He heard the sound of gunshots from a far distance making him frown. He made a beeline out of the bar keeping his frown on his face. He quickly turned and walked down an alleyway making sure it was empty before he started to tap on the BioMatrix on his wrist making his suit come on out on his body as his eyes started to glow blue.

"Somebody's gonna get their ass kicked." Cedric said as he then bolted up into the air leaving a blur.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Arc 1**

* * *

**Random Alleyway in Sunstone City**

Adam Pierce sat inside of a black armored truck with a group of 5 men. They all looked the same. Tall, athletically built, short black hair tanned skin with dark brown eyes. They all wore black tactical boots, cargo pants and black long sleeve shirts with kevlar vest and tactical helmets. Each one had a special carbine rifle equipped with an extended clip, scope, and flashlight, courtesy of the manufacturer, Miles Maverick. Pearce sat on the front seat cleaning his own Special Carbine. On his wrist, he had a black wristband with a monitor on the side of it. It was the controller mentioned by Miles earlier. Miles believed that the clones could be the future of American warfare. He believed that he could create an army and sell that army to the American government for millions and millions of dollars.

Adam waited for the right moment. Currently, The Vagos were at odds with the El Carnicero gang. They were involved in a firefight with both gangs battling for control.

"Now." Adam said as he pressed something on his wrist making the clones hop out of the truck and ran towards the battle with their guns held up. Adam smirked as he got out of the truck and held his gun up getting in position to fight.

Adam and his clones started to shoot at their targets taking out as many as they could. Adam looked around and saw another truck posing as a Taco Truck. He recognized it as the trucks that The Vagos would use to run their shipments out whether it be counterfeit cash, drugs or whatever. Adam ran to the truck while his men continued to shoot at the others left standing. Adam shot the window before reaching in to open the door. He looked in the back of the truck and smiled as he saw a shipment of weapons. Weapons that were probably worth around 1.2 million. If he brought this to Miles, he might get a good fraction of it.

He lost his smile once he heard the gunfire cease. He heard the sound of someone screaming and frowned as he heard it cease quickly. He turned his head and looked on with a frown as he saw a tall figure floating in front of the truck with its head lowered down. The figure looked up at him with glowing blue eyes.

"Shit. The Black-and-Blue Blur." Adam said as he lifted his gun and started to shoot at The Blur. The Blur then floated up into the air making Adam breathe frantically as he thought The Blur had disappeared. He exited the car and ran away from the van but The Blur landed in front of him and pushed him back-first into the van. Adam looked at The Blur in fear as he stared into The Blur's glowing blue eyes.

"I got you now you son of a bitch." The Blur turned his head to see a member of the Vagos standing from afar with a grenade launcher. He launched the grenade and The Blur caught the grenade locking eyes with a member of Vagos. The grenade exploded in The Blur's face and through the fire, he could see the Vagos smile. He smiled as he bumped his shoulder into the member in a blur sending him crashing back-first into a wall. The Blur frowned as he looked down at the Vagos until he turned to look at Adam who was screaming as his shirt and his face and various other parts of his body were on fire.

"Shit." The Blur muttered as he ran towards Adam and tried to put out the fires by running around in a cyclone taking the oxygen out of the fire. He listened as he heard the sirens coming in making him bolt up in the air.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**The Next Day - Harvey Household**

Cedric laid in his bed laying on his side as he stared at the wall. He couldn't' get the image out of his head. The image of Adam was in his head. He pledged to save them all. He pledged to use his abilities to help people and help save the city. But the one time, he did decide to stand up and try to do the right thing, someone got hurt. There was a knock at his door making him turn his head to see his mother walking in.

"Hey, sweetheart. I heard you come in last night. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine mom."

"Are you?"

"No, not really. I screwed up last night."

"I heard The Black-and-Blue Blur was spotted last night. Now is it true? I don't know. I'm looking at the one man who could confirm that. And they say the guy that they found had burns all over him."

"And that's where I screwed up. I wanted to help but the one time I did, I ended up getting someone hurt. I'm no hero."

"How did it happen?"

"I had him pinned up against the truck and then a guy from the Vagos came to shoot me with a grenade launcher. I caught the grenade and let it explode in my face because it couldn't hurt me but I didn't think about him. I guess the fire from the grenade caught him and burned him. I failed. I failed him."

"Son, you may have the abilities in the world to be perfect but you're not. No one is and no one ever will be. Everyone makes mistakes and that includes you. Stop beating yourself up. In our line of work, we all make mistakes and sometimes those mistakes hurt people. Now what you need to try to do, is make sure he doesn't go to the media."

"You got a name on the guy."

"Adam. Adam Pierce. He has a pretty extensive criminal history and when we found him, he was near a truck of stolen Maverick Industries weapons." Cedric frowned as he looked at his mom confused. Maverick Industries had never worked on weapons and now they are. When he was there the focus was on alternative energy and never weapons or at least Cedric didn't see it that way and now here they are creative weapons of destruction. And knowing Maverick Industries' capabilities, these weapons could be weapons of mass destruction. That would explain why the Vagos were fighting those men last night. They both wanted weapons. They were probably gonna sell them and make money. Millions. The weapons were probably worth millions, that would be the only explanation to explain their want for them.

"There were two gangs last night. The Vagos and some other guys. Probably members of The Monarch, we found specially marked guns with a crown on them and men with tattoos of a crown. Witnesses say there were others but those are the only two we managed to identify. Anything else you remember seeing?"

"No." He lied. He kept replaying the events of last night in his head over and over. He couldn't sleep last night because of it.

"Alright well, I got breakfast downstairs ready for you and there's a letter downstairs with your name on it. Don't forget to look for some more jobs today and run by Pop's Diner if you can. He's heard that you're back and he wants to see you. He wants his number 1 customer back."

"I'll try mom." He lightly chuckled. She smiled as she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead before walking out. He got up to his feet and walked to his closet to grab his outfit for the day.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Minutes Later**

Cedric walked down the stairs in his black jeans with black boots and red v-neck. Almost immediately, he smelled the fumes as he walked down the stairs. Food. His mother knew the one key to his heart, the one thing he needed. She even fixed his plate leaving it on the kitchen table with a yellow envelope. He picked up with a confused frown looking at it front and back. He tried to see if he could use his x-ray vision to look through it and see what it was but something was blocking him from being able to use his abilities. He opened it finding a letter with an address written down.

"Meet me." He read. His frown intensified as he read it once more. Someone wanted to meet him. Someone went through all this trouble to find his address and send him a letter requesting to meet. He didn't know if he should feel flattered or threatened that they would go to great lengths just to meet him. He put the letter down and then looked over to his plate.

"Whoever this is will have to wait. I gotta eat first." Cedric said as he picked up his plate and walked to the couch. He smiled as he was able to do the one thing his mother would NEVER allow him to do unless she was there.

"Now let's see what's on TV." He picked up the remote and turned the TV on. He started flipping through the channel before eventually finding a channel where they showed cartoons and began digging in.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Minutes Later**

Cedric looked around scanning his surroundings making sure it wasn't a trap. He may have been bulletproof but his enemies didn't know that and if they found out that he was, they could expose him or try to hurt him using other methods. Methods that probably couldn't hurt him physically but emotionally and mentally.

Surprisingly the person who wanted to meet him gave him the location to a graveyard. He never met anybody in a graveyard and never wanted to. Whoever wanted to meet him was probably a psycho or worse.

"I bet this is probably the weirdest place you've ever met anyone." Cedric almost immediately recognized the voice and exhaled as he turned his head to see his father cleaned up with an all-black suit.

"Of course, it would be you. You always had a thing for the theatrics it seems."

"I do."

"So why are we in a graveyard?"

"I wanted to show you something and give you something." Koya said as he started to walk with Cedric following close behind him. Cedric walked through the graveyard looking at the various tombstones until they stopped making him look at the one they stopped in front of. It was his. There was a wave of emotion that hit him. It was something about seeing a tombstone with his name on it that made him a tad bit upset.

"Why are we looking at this?"

"To motivate you. I've been watching over you for a few weeks now and I've noticed you've been holding back. With the threats that are coming here, they put you at a higher chance of danger. They have a chance of making sure that this happens." He said pointing at the tombstone.

"When I gave you that suit, I gave it to you in hopes that you would become a hero. That you would use your powers to do good and in-time strengthen your abilities, the more you use them, the more powerful they come and you'll need to be at your full capacity to fight the threat that is on the way."

"And you couldn't have invited me to a coffee shop to tell me to step it up?"

"Nah, that would've been boring." Cedric shook his head as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"And this is for you." Koya said as he handed Cedric a folded up piece of paper. Cedric looked at Koya suspiciously as he took the paper and opened it up. He read it and his eyes went wide-eyed as he read it.

"You didn't tell me you had another alias. And that the alias is a millionaire."

"I established that identity years ago. I replicated a piece of Ryonian tech and sold it for millions. I used those millions to build that cabin and build a forest around it. That document claims that you are my son and I need you to sign it. You sign it so we don't have to do a DNA test."

"Why do I need to sign this?"

"If I can legally claim you as my heir then my will can take place. I didn't do right by you and your mom alive but this will can be a way that I can make sure I do right by you and her in death."

"You can also come home. She knows you're alive. I can see that look in her eyes when she talks about you. She still loves you. And you love her."

"And that love is the reason that you're here. It's the reason that I keep away. If someone from my past attempts to hurt me, they go after her. And what if I can't stop that?"

"Then I can."

"You can if you use your powers more and strengthen them but you don't wanna do that because if you did, you'd already do so." Cedric rolled his eyes as he grabbed the pen from his father's suit pocket and leaned down on the tomb to sign on the surface and handed it back to his father. He then quickly pounded his fist on the tombstone cracking it in half.

"I had to do that."

"It's alright. Now I'm kinda famished, what about that restaurant Pop's?"

"Man, what do you know about Pop's?" Cedric joked around with his father.

"Why do you think you like it so much? It's genetics, your pop's got good taste."

"I don't think that's how genetics work." Cedric chuckled as they walked away from the cracked tombstone joking with each other.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Maverick Industries **

Miles Maverick stood inside of a state of the art advanced lab in a secret extension of his office. Miles stood in front of a chamber filled with fluid as the body of Adam Pierce floated around inside. Adam had suffered several third-degree burns, certain limbs were separated from his body. Part of Miles felt bad for his friend and wished that he was never in the pain he was in. But the other part of Miles, The Monarch, felt nothing. He felt that Adam deserved the pain he felt for failing him.

"Codex, what's the status on the project?" Miles said as he turned and walked towards his computer to look at the screen.

"15 percent complete sir. The DNA sample provided seems foreign. I'm having trouble replicating."

"Well try harder. The DNA comes from this wannabe god flying around and stealing my shine."

"I vow that on this day that I will prove to everyone that Miles Maverick is the most powerful in the world today. And that this fake god is not stronger than me." Miles said, turning back to look at the floating Adam with a frown on his face. His eyes focused on the 8 point star that was on the glass of the chamber. He smirked as he let out a chuckle while staring at the symbol.

* * *

**A/N: **So this was my attempt at creating some suspense for a villain I plan on doing, I don't know if it's going to work but I'm going to attempt and I'm going to attempt to start making these chapters longer, the only thing about that is that my updates won't be as frequent and I'm going to start incorporating some more characters into this and another thing, Cedric hasn't really revealed himself publicly to the public yet, so he hasn't come out officially. Keep that in mind with the next few chapters.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Arc 1**

* * *

**Sunstone City Herald**

Kala walked into the Sunstone City Herald with a huge smile on her face. Last night The Black-and-Blue Blur had been spotted in Sunstone City and she had a picture. A picture of him in action and it wasn't one of those blurry pictures where you couldn't tell what was going on, no it was a clear cut photo. Anyone with a pair of eyes could see Kala's smile and sense her general happiness.

"Well looks who's smiling wider than usual. Let me guess boyfriend's hitting all the right spots. Or is it Cedric?" Natalia said making Kala's cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"For the record, Cedric is just a friend. And my boyfriend is not the reason I'm smiling."

"I see the way he looks at you, friends don't look at their friend the way he does. And you still didn't answer my question about the boyfriend."

"And I'm not going to. I have a picture of Sunstone City's very own Black-and-Blue Blur. It's from a fight last night in an alleyway." Kala handed the image to Natalia. Natalia held it in her hands looking at the image. She saw The Blur floating with glowing blue eyes. The image had an amazing quality for it to come from a camera in an alleyway.

"Oh shit. This could get us the front page for sure. But how did you get this picture?"

"Cameras in the alleyway captured it. I had to pay the owner of the cameras to let me get the images but hey, no pain no gain."

"Definitely we need to start working on that article now."

"Ladies, I know that you two have been working very hard so to treat you, I will be giving you two ladies the assignment to review the newest and hottest nightclub in all of Sunstone City. Club Zero, It's Miles Mavericks newest nightclub and tonight is the grand opening. I have secured you two a spot with a plus one for each of you. Now you two finish up on your article and have it on my desk and you're free to go and have fun tonight."

"Thank you, sir." Natalia said as she looked at her boss. He smiled as he nodded at both women and turned to walk back to his office. Both women look at each other with a smile since they had just gotten the day off once they finish their article.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Pop's Diner**

Cedric and Koya both walked into Pop's Diner with smiles on their faces. Ironically it was the favorite restaurant of both the son and the father. Cedric could remember the times he came with his parents. During the first three years of his life, he lived with his father, spending the weekends and holidays with his mother. There was a period where Pop's was all Cedric could eat, it was all his father could afford. And when his father went away, he found himself eating Pops more often than usual. So much so that Pop's became a hangout spot even with Kala. He even hung out sometimes by himself at Pops.

He looked around at the dinner and in a year nothing had changed a bit. It still had that classic diner look with the white, blue, and hot pink interior. Behind the counter, he could see the neon sign that said "Pop's Diner".

"Ced! My man!" said a tall African American man walking out from the counter. Pop had a salt-and-pepper colored hair with a bushy beard.

"Pop." Cedric replied with a smile as he gave the owner of his favorite diner a hug.

"It's been way too long. I heard you were in town and I have been dying to see you. And you brought a special guest with you." Pop said chuckling as he gave Koya a hug as well making Koya give off a smile.

"I'm sure you two men are starving and looking for some grub. So take a seat and I can feed you, gentlemen, with some of the best food in Sunstone City." Pop said as both Koya and Cedric sat down at the counter. Just being in the atmosphere of the restaurant brought back a lot of memories for Cedric. Memories of his youth. Pop's was even the place where Cedric learned how to treat people properly, more specifically women. He had his first date at Pop's and his dinner for after prom.

"Alright Gentlemen, a few things have changed since y'all been back so let me know if y'all got some questions." Pop said as he sat down some menus in front of the two gentlemen.

Just then Cedric got a text from Kala making him look at it with a confused frown before he opened the message to read it and respond. It was a text asking him if he wanted to go out tonight along with her and Natalia and Joey. He sighed before responding with a "Sure".

"Everything okay son?"

"Yeah, just another day with my bestfriend and her boyfriend." His father looked at him with a frown as they turned back to look at their menus and decided on some grub.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**SCPD**

Detective Kimberly Harvey sat at her desk currently looking at a file with pictures taken of the crime scene. She was taking a look at the pictures of the scene that her son described to her. There was a clear outline of a body on the ground in black.

"Damn." She said running her hand over the outline of the body.

"I know I said the same thing when I first saw it. The city's slowly going to shit. And it's all because of the blur." Joey said, making Kimberly look up placing her eyes on Adam making him frown as she looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Repeat what you just said."

"The city is going to shit. And it's The Blur's fault."

"What do you mean? The Blur had nothing to do with anything other than this and stopping that thing weeks ago. The Blur has done nothing but save people."

"Ever since he got here more bodies have been dropped by The Monarchy. I've checked the morgue way more than usual. He's pissed off The Monarchy. He's made it clear to them that they're his target. He's ruined our investigation. We were gonna get them and make sure that they're down forever."

"Corruption. Joey, how do you think they're able to move weight so easily? How do you think they're able to move their product all over the city so easily? Corruption Joey. They know when we're close that's why another body gets dropped. They drop another to get us to focus on that one why they move farther away from us. And we weren't even close with the investigation. Let's just be honest."

"Why are you defending him?"

"Because I believe he's a hero, Joey."

"Well, I think he's a menace. He puts us in a bigger risk than ever before. You've seen what he could do. What's to say that there aren't threats out there stronger than him."

"And when they come, he'll protect us."

"When? When he comes out of the shadows? No chance of that happening anytime soon. Until then he will always be a menace. He's a vigilante only acting when he sees best. He's not a hero. If he was he could come forward and work with us or work under our discretion."

"You sound like you want to control him."

"Controlling him could keep us safe. We keep under our control and only allow him to operate when we say so, so we could control him and limit him."

"There's no controlling a man like that."

"If he's even a man at all." Joey mumbled under his breath looking down at his phone while Kimberly looked up at her partner in disgust after hearing his statement. The statement seemed like something she never would have thought he would say. He wanted to control a man. And not just any man. Her son. The one-man she knew could protect the city and protect the world.

"My father used to say it's not who you are that defines you but what you do."

"Sounds like a smart man. But so far all your so-called hero has done was hide in the shadows."

"Saving people. He's saved people."

"And you think that makes him a hero. He's nothing more than a vigilante. Now partner, if you don't mind I don't want to have this conversation again." Joey said as he got up taking his cup of coffee with him while Kimberly kept her eyes on him.

* * *

**A/N: **Just a quick update. Next chapter should be longer.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Arc 1**

* * *

**Harvey Family Household**

Kimberly sat on her couch in her home with a glass of wine in her hands as she stared at a photo of her and her son sitting under a tree smiling as they were both enjoying a picnic. Back then, the days were easier. Her son wasn't a superpowered hybrid. He wasn't the bridge between humanity and his alien race. He wasn't a man who had the world on his shoulders. He was just a simple boy. A boy with his mindset on making a name for himself. And he was still hellbent on doing that as either Cedric Harvey or a hero. Even if others didn't believe in him. Kimberly believed that her son was the key to protecting the world and he probably was.

Just then her son came walking down the steps with a frown on his face. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a white button-up and snakeskin brown loafers.

"Hey mom, do you think the gold watch you gave me for Christmas would work or the silver one for graduation?"

"I like that silver one. And what are you getting all dressed up for?" She said putting down the picture and wine glass. She stood up walking over to her son and started to fix up the jacket on him. He smiled looking down at his mother. She was known to do this. Fix up on him, fix up on things that he didn't see on his own.

"I'm going to that new nightclub. The openings tonight. Club Zero."

"That Maverick club. I heard it was a pretty hard list to get on."

"Yeah, somehow Kala and her friend got on. I didn't ask how or when but they're on it and I got invited as her friends plus one so." Cedric shrugged as he looked down buttoning his cuffs.

"Well, you be safe and don't drink too much."

"Mom, I can survive a plane crash. I can survive explosions. I can get shot and not die. Alcohol has no effect on me. I'm pretty sure I'm indestructible."

"You may be for now but sooner or later, the people that want to harm you will find something to use to hurt you. Whether it be physically, emotionally, or mentally."

"I know mom which is why I wanted you to have this." He pulled out a watch from his pocket and handed it to his mom. His mom looked at it with a confused frown making him roll his eyes.

"It's a watch that sends out a frequency that only I can hear. It's just in case you get in trouble and you need your strapping, young, super-powered alien son to come rescue you." She chuckled as she put the watch on her wrist. It was a gold watch with a brown leather strap.

"So how does this work exactly? where's the button?" She asked looking around on the watch.

"You flip the watch interface up." He said as he flipped the gold watch portion up to reveal a silver platform with his symbol in the center glowing blue. "Press this and boom I'm there."

"So if I have a flat tire, I can call you?"

"I don't recommend that but sure. You know you can always call AAA, they have roadside service."

"Yeah but roadside service doesn't have superhuman strength and speed."

"That is true. Very true."

"So who's your date?"

"Kala's friend, Natalia. I don't know her that well but she's good people."

"Is she cute?"

"Mom it's not like that with her. I don't see her in that way. The last woman I saw that way ended up meeting her boyfriend at my funeral." He said sighing afterward as he walked over to the mirror up in the hallway.

"I don't think she meant for things to go the way they did. They just did. When you're missing the bond you have with someone and you feel attraction from another. You do whatever it takes possible to try to get something like the bond to come back."

"I guess you're right. I just wish it were me. I should've been me with her not him."

"Maybe it-" Kimberly was saying but their doorbell rang making him exhale.

"We'll finish this later." She said as she walked to the door opening it as Kala stood at the doorway in a red velvet dress with black red bottom heels with a matching lipstick. Next to her was Natalia in a black satin dress with matching black shoes with red lipstick.

Cedric stood there in shock as there was his date for the night and his best friend. He had to admit they both were beautiful but Kala had it won. It was something about that dress that was giving Cedric chills. If it wasn't for her having a boyfriend, he would try to shoot his shot, if he could get over his fear of telling her.

"Well, you two ladies are beautiful." He said walking towards the two.

"Wow, he can clean-up and has manner. I wonder why no woman has scooped you up yet."

"I wonder the same." Both Kala and Kimberly said simultaneously making them all chuckle.

"Alright mom, we're gonna go ahead and go. Be safe and if you need me, call me." He said giving his mom a kiss on the cheek and winking before walking out with his friends to go have a night out.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Club Zero **

_Boys fighting over rings _

_Boys wanna be but,_

_Long Live the Cheif_

_For a lil ol' ting, lil' boys bang bang_

_Long Live the Cheif_

Cedric, Natalia, and Kala all walked into Club Zero. They looked around taking in the vibrant energy that was in the club. There were lights going around in different colors going around on the floor. They were servers wearing black dresses and black suit going around serving those. They could see several of the city's top 1-percenters sitting, standing, dancing just in the presence of other top 1-percenters looking to enjoy themselves.

"Well damn. They make my suit look like shit." Cedric said over the sound of Jidenna performing his hit song, "Long Live the Chief".

"I don't think you look bad." Natalia replied looking at him with a smile. He gave her a smile back as they both started to walk over to a gentleman sitting at the bar.

"Hey babe." Kala said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. The smile that was on Cedric's face faded as he saw the man that Kala had met at his funeral. A cop. It was like her to date a cop, she always said that she wanted someone who can make her feel safe. And maybe this guy did, but a superpowered alien-hybrid would probably do better.

"Hey." He replied back smiling at her. Joey turned his head and waved at Natalia but lost his smile a bit as he looked at Cedric. To say that there was some physical difference between the two would be an understatement. Ced stood three inches taller than Joey and even with the Biomatrix on, Cedric still had more muscle mass than Joey.

"Joey, this is Cedric. Cedric, this is Joey." Kala introduced the two.

"You're Detective Harvey's son right?"

"Yeah I am." They both gave each other a friendly smile as Joey reached his hand out for a handshake. Cedric shook his hand adding a bit of extra strength to give it a firm shake.

"Wow, that is a good grip. I would not want to pick a fight with you." Joey joked as he pulled his hand back while everyone chuckled even Ced who gave off a fake chuckle.

"Well, I'm sure you two can chat later. I got this one for a few hours so I'm going to take full advantage." Kala said dragging Joey off. Ced sighed as he walked over to the bar with Natalia following after him.

"Get me a scotch on the rocks." Cedric ordered as he leaned up against the bar counter.

"And a Martini with a twist."

"Well, a toast to the singles." Cedric joked making Natalie chuckle as they sat down together.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Cedric and Natalie were sitting at the bar together laughing at each other's jokes as they both were telling stories about their past. Cedric had it admit, it felt nice to have another friend besides Kala. Someone who he could actually talk to or relate to. He found out Natalia was born in El Paso, Texas. Her father was tragically murdered in her 20s, she became an investigative reporter because she wanted to expose the truth to the general public.

He even told her his story. Not the full story but his story nonetheless.

"Do you-" Natalia was saying but a bartender cut her off handing Cedric a drink. Cedric turned and looked at him confused.

"I didn't order this." Cedric said with a frown.

"It's from Ms. Maverick sir." The bartender said as he walked away leaving Cedric there confused with the drink. He looked and saw Madison Maverick sit a few seats down in an expensive blue suit with black Christian Louboutins. She waved at Cedric and he smiled before looking back at Natalia.

"Wow, I guess you just have that effect on some women." Natalia said, taking a sip of her martini.

"I guess I do. But I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"Nothing. Go talk to her."

"No. I can't leave you here alone. That would make me a terrible friend."

"I'll be fine. Don't let me ruin your chances with a girl. I'll just go find some random guy to dance with. In this dress, I don't think anyone could turn me down." Natalia joked making Cedric chuckle as he placed a hand on her shoulder before he got up and walked over to the VP of Maverick Industries. Natalia turned her head back looking at Cedric and Madison once more with a smile. Her smile once she looked up and locked eyes with Miles Maverick. She gulped down the rest of her drink and got up walking away into the crowd.

Miles Maverick chuckled as a took a sip of his scotch with a smirk.

* * *

A/N: Terrible place to stop it at but the next chapter should be a bit more fun this one was just a continuation of Chapter 9 and Chapter 11 will be the morning after or day after. I'll figure it out but hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter. If you did please a review and all of your OCs will be used, I just have to lay the foundation first.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Arc 1**

* * *

**Sunstone City**

It was an early sunny morning in Sunstone City as the birds were chirping as they flew around. The sun was slowly rising up as the man known as Cedric Harvey stood on a balcony looking out at the city he spent his whole life in. It was the city he loved. The city he met his best friend in. The city that he went to college in. It was the city, he planned on living his life in. It was the city he wanted to be the hero in. He wanted to save the world but he NEEDED to save his city first. He needed to save his city from The Monarchy. They were cancer. A cancer that needed to be wiped out and he was the man to do it. The only thing stopping him was himself and his fear.

He leaned up against the balcony with his glass of scotch wearing his same outfit from last night. He exhaled as he took a sip from his glass.

"I know you weren't about to leave without saying goodbye." He heard making him smile as he saw Madison Maverick standing at the door in her same outfit from last night.

"I wasn't leaving yet. I just wanted to come out here and think."

"What's on your mind?" She said as she walked over to him standing next to him.

"A lot. I got a lot of pressure on me. I'm just wondering if I can live up to it."

"I know what you mean. One of the cons of being a maverick is everybody expects you to make the world a better place but how can I make something better if it doesn't want to be better?" She rhetorically asked as she shrugged her shoulders. She then looked over around the city taking in the scenic sunrise over the city skyline. To say that Sunstone City was beautiful was an understatement. The city had a passion for taking your breath away and making you believe that beauty does exist.

Cedric turned his head and looked at Madison with a smile. He turned his head and reverted his gaze back to the city. There were very few women in his life that Cedric could say that he honestly trusted. There was his mom, Kala, Dr. Hart, and in a short amount of time, Madison was added to that list. She knew exactly what he was going through. The pressure of saving the world and making it better. In Cedric's case, he had the power to do so. It was just the fear that was holding him back. He had donned the suit before but then it was easy. It was easier to be a hero since no one knew he was back. It was easier to just be the hero and not Cedric but now he had to be the hero and Cedric.

"Hey-" They both spoke simultaneously making them chuckle as they turned to glance at one another.

"You go first." Madison spoke.

"You wanna maybe go on a date? Friday Night?"

"Sure, I'll make sure I have my schedule clear for Friday night."

"Great. I'll see you then." Cedric then turned and started to walk away but Madison grabbed at his wrist before he could walk away. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you on Friday." He smiled as he walked away with the thought of her on his mind.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Harvey Family Household**

Cedric stood in front of his home now with a frown on his face. He exhaled as he prepared himself for the intense round of questions that were going to be asked. Mostly by his mother and maybe some by Kala if she was there, which he was hoping she wasn't. If Natalia was there, she might even ask some of the questions.

He walked up to the door and before he could even put a hand on the door to knock, it swung open, and there stood Kala.

"I take you out with me and my friend and when we prepare to leave, we find out you left already with a woman. Care to explain?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Answer my question."

"You first."

"You can't answer a question with a question and besides I asked first."

"Well, you if answer mine I'll answer yours."

"Just answer the damn question."

"Fine, I did leave the club early with a woman. And what she and I did is our business. So now answer mine."

"Natalia and I came here last night looking for you and your mom invited us to stay."

"Yep, that sounds about right."

"So did you like her?"

"What?"

"Did you like her?"

"I do like her." Kala's face turned into a sly smile as she playfully slapped her best friend's chest.

"When are we gonna meet her?"

"When I feel like it. Now can I come in my house?" She rolled her eyes and stepped to the side allowing him to walk into his home to see his mother sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hand and a newspaper in her other.

"I-"

"Don't need to hear it. You're a grown man, you can make your own decisions. I just hope I get to meet her."

"Maybe if it all works out. Now I'm going to go shower and take a nap in my room if you guys don't mind."

"Actually I'm still laying there."

"Actually you're not, you're here messing with me." Cedric said making Kala roll her eyes as she walked away from Cedric and made her way back up the steps. He exhaled and turned to look at his mother who still had her attention set on her newspaper.

"Are you mad?

"No."

"Then why are you so quiet?"

"I'm reading the newspaper son. People still do that."

"I think only you." Cedric said as he walked over to his mother and sat beside her on the couch. He surveyed his mother looking at her with a smile. His mother was only in her 40s yet she looked like she was in her 30s. She had short dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes with dark brown eyebrows. She turned and looked at her son with a confused smirk on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing just looking at my mama."

"So when will I met her?"

"I don't know mom. I don't even know if things are gonna get that far between us. It was just a night that led to a date with her next Friday."

"Who is this girl?"

"I'm not giving you a name just so you could find out everything about her."

"Or maybe it was a he?" His mom joked making Cedric look at her with a frown. She chuckled as she saw his reaction.

"That's not funny."

"It was to me." He rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked to the kitchen to get something on his empty stomach. He looked around the kitchen until his eyes set on a stack of Waffles she cooked this morning for everybody. He grabbed one and started to munch on it until he heard his phone ring in the living room making him walk out of the kitchen to the living room.

"You better not be eating yet." His mother said looking over at him.

"Relax. It's just 1." He said as he then answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cedric, it's me, Dr. Hart. I got something you might wanna see."

"I'll be there shortly. Same spot?"

"Yeah, same spot. Although you might wanna hurry. There's this guy claiming to be your father and he's saying that you got 5 minutes before he personally comes and drags your ass."

"Yep, that sounds like him."

"You've got some explaining to do."

"I'm afraid I do. Alright, I'll be there." He said as he hung up his phone and dropped it on the couch sighing.

"Who was that?"

"Dr. Hart, she says she got something I need to see. So I'm gonna get down there and see what she's talking about."

"Alright, just make it back safe."

"Mom, I'm bulletproof. I'm pretty sure there's nothing that can hurt me." He confidently said as he walked towards the door while she rolled her eyes. He turned back taking a look at his mom before he closed the door and took off running away in a blur.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Warehouse**

Cedric stood outside of the warehouse that they were using. He frowned up as he heard some commotion making him frown as he turned around looking for the source of this noise. The extensive abilities of his hearing helped him a lot when it came to looking for trouble. He looked around until his sight finally fell on an alleyway across the street. He ran across the street to see a tall, bald guy with his hand wrapped around the throat of a short, petite girl with brown hair and blonde highlights with chocolate brown eyes and caramel skin in the corner of the alleyway behind the trash can.

"Hey leave her alone."

"This has nothing to do with you! This whore picked a fight with the wrong guy!" He turned to look at Cedric but kept his hand around her neck.

"It does now." Cedric said, taking a step forward. The man loosened his grip and pointed a gun at Cedric making him smirk as he bolted in front of him and grabbed the gun from him breaking into pieces and lifted him up by the neck.

"Now that I got you to listen. I'm gonna put you down and I want to run and don't look back. And if you tell anybody about what you just saw, I will hunt you down and I don't give up." Cedric threatened, making the man squirm in his grasp. Cedric let him go and watched as he scurried away from the scene while Cedric turned to look at the girl.

"It's okay. I"m here to help."

"I know you are. And you just made a big mistake." She said, making Cedric look at her confused. She grabbed a hold of his wrist and Cedric felt an intense rush of pain hit his body as he watched her eyes start to glow blue much like his eyes when he used his powers. The pain was unbearable and Cedric passed out dropping in the alleyway. The girl looked up at the sky as her eyes were glowing blue while she gave off an evil chuckle before she bolted away leaving him there on the ground unconscious from the extensive drain on his energy.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Arc 1**

* * *

**Dream**

Cedric quickly opened his eyes and bolted up sitting up panting for his breath. He frowned as he looked around noticing a change in his surroundings. When he was knocked unconscious he was in an alleyway in Sunstone City. But now, he was somewhere even he didn't recognize. He rose up to his feet looking around. He was standing in the middle of a city in ruins. He looked around once more and saw the faded Cup O'Joe sign. He recognized where he was now. It was the same dream, he had a year ago when he was asleep on the couch. It was his city in ruins. The only thing he couldn't see was Kala hurt anywhere which he was glad that there wasn't but there was a reason, he had this dream. There was something that needed to see. Something he needed to be told.

He looked down at his body and saw that he was in his suit.

"What the hell?" He questioned as he looked down at his hands.

"You just ensured your own damnation." He heard a voice say making him turn around with a frown on his face. All he saw was the shadow of a huge metal figure. The figure raised his hand and brought it down on Cedric making everything go black.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Cedric sat up screaming as his eyes glowed blue. His eyes faded back to their normal colors while he panted for his breath. Once again his surroundings were different. He was in a clinic. He looked around seeing the plain white walls with a holographic screen showing his vitals on the screen. He looked down and saw a needle stuck into his arm making his frown intensify as he then quickly ripped the needle out of his arm with a grunt.

"The hell?" Cedric was bulletproof. He was knife proof. There was nothing that he knew that could penetrate his skin or even hurt him. The only thing that could even get close was Jackal and Jackal was dealt with.

He rose up out of the bed, grabbing his shirt, and walked out of the clinic making his way through. He walked through seeing a room full of robots on a charging station. He was starting to get confused and a bit creeped out. Robots were never a good thing. Terminator proved that.

He walked through seeing a door leading to the way out of a nightmare in his mind. He walked through the door and into a hallway.

"Goddamn, what the hell did they bring me into?" He eventually found his way into a walkway walking into what he guessed was the living room to see his father sitting on the couch with his legs crossed and a phone in his hand watching what he guessed was Netflix or something.

"Good, you've finally awakened."

"Where am I?"

"Your new HQ. I thought it would be an upgrade from your warehouse and a lot safer and secure. To be exact, you're underground. You got here by me dragging your ass to a shipping container at the Sunstone City docks. I flipped a switch and it brought us underground, compliments of yours truly. And the container will never be moved because it's owned by me or my alias, Damian McCollum. Now any more questions?" His father very thoroughly described exactly where they were and how they got there but he didn't answer how the hell Cedric got the needle stuck in his arm when he was in the clinic. And why was he in the clinic?

"Why was I in a clinic? And how the hell did that thing get in my arm?"

"And that's where I come in." Cedric turned his head and watched as Dr. Hart walked into the living room holding a tablet.

"How are you feeling?"

"Normal. Should I feel any different?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't. But your vitals are normal."

"What happened?"

"When we first found you, your energy levels had dropped tremendously. So much so that you were unconscious and I was able to hook you up to the IV Machine."

"Yeah, your lucky Dr. Hart sent me out to look for you."

"You know Cedric never mentioned you. He never really mentioned his father."

"That's because I didn't have one until I got powers." Cedric said with a hint of attitude earning a look from Koya making Dr. Hart clear her throat to get their attention.

"Anyway, I wanted to show you something. Maverick Industries was digging in the desert a few weeks ago and they found this." She said pulling up an image of a purple crystal making his father frown as he peeked over his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what it's made of or where it's from. I want to get a sample but even my clearance can't get to it."

"Fine, I can go get it. You just tell me when and where."

"You sure, it could be dangerous."

"I'm bulletproof, there's nothing that can hurt me."

"You sure 'cause that girl had you unconscious in the alleyway." His father said making him turn his head to give him a glare making him smirk as his son stared him down. Cedric turned his attention back to Dr. Hart.

"First priority is finding this girl. The second priority is finding that gem." Cedric said as he followed Dr. Hart walking into the computer chambers while his father followed them.

"Son, you shouldn't go after that."

"After what? The crystal?"

"Yeah, it's not safe."

"Dad, I'm almost invincible. Nothing can hurt-" Cedric was saying but his father cut him off shouting.

"Again with that damn mindset! That's what got you in that damn alleyway in the first place! I'm sorry to burst your damn bubble but you're not indestructible! There are things in this world or any other world that can hurt you and you keep that same mentality that is gonna make you more susceptible to them! I can't keep saving your ass!"

"You saved me, what?! Twice?! And you automatically think that gives you a right to start trying to father me! No, that's not what's gonna happen! I've needed you to save me my whole life but where were you! Huh?! Nowhere to be found! I learned to save myself! And I've done a pretty damn good job at it!" The tension in the room was thick. Both men were staring at each other with their eyes full of pain. The pain of not being a father versus the pain of living without a father.

"You're right. You don't need me. So call me if you do." With that being said, Koya turned around and walked away while Cedric looked on with a frown while Dr. Hart looked back and forth between both men looking on with concern in her eyes.

"Cedric-"

"Don't. Let him be. We've got bigger fish to fry. Starting with the girl. I remember her name. Search for Azalia Keating."

"Okay, judging by your tone, there's gotta be some history there."

"There is. She's a girl from me and Kala's past in high school." Cedric started to stare at the screen as Dr. Hart began going through national databases looking to find the girl that seemed to have a history with both Cedric and his best friend.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Flashback**

A much younger Cedric, presumably a 16-17-year-old version of himself, was seen walking through the hallways of Sunstone City high looking down at his phone with his backpack on a strap on his shoulder. He looked up from his phone to see a blonde leaning up against a locker.

She had ice blue eyes and pale blonde hair with high cheekbones. She had lean, legs with fat in all the place and a flat stomach with a chest that brought the attention of many guys.

"Scientists have recently found that a single mutation in a long gene sequence by the name of the KIT ligand can cause a change in physical appearance. Primarily hair." Cedric said as he walked towards the locker next to the girl.

"A gentleman would at least tell his name first." She said as she looked at Cedric with an annoyed look.

"Sorry. My name is Cedric. Cedric Harvey. I'm the starting Wide Receiver for varsity." How do you do?" Cedric flirted as he grabbed at the woman's hand and gently shook it.

"Brittany." The blonde replied with a smile while she looked Cedric in his eyes this time with a different attitude.

"Blonde hair is caused by the mutation of the name of KIT ligand but I have to say it you look beautiful and believe me you stand out in a crowd. I have news for you Brittany, you are one of a kind." Cedric said.

"First you spit out some scientific facts to boost your male ego without introducing yourself first then you proposition a girl. Tell me, How is that flirtation technique working for you?" Brittany said as her brow furrowed.

"I'll tell you after a date." Cedric smiled making the girl Brittany giggle as she then looked down at the floor. Seeming like out of nowhere, Kala came out of nowhere and walked towards Cedric locking her arm around his.

"Hey, babe." She said as she kissed Cedric on the cheek and then looked at Brittany, "Who are you talking to?"

Brittany simply rolled her eyes and walked away from Cedric as he watched as she walked away. Just as the blonde walked away Kala unwrapped her arm from Cedric's while he exhaled.

"And the award for biggest cockblock of the year goes to Kala Rose!" Cedric joked as the two began to walk down the hallway. Kala smiled while Cedric had an amused look on his face.

"Someday you'll thank me for this." She said.

"Thank you for what? For keeping me from finding a girlfriend." He said.

"No for steering you away from girls that aren't the right one. And I need your opinion on this as an article for the front page. I'm thinking of covering your record of 34 touchdowns and 2,1616 receiving yards all in a single season." She said. He simply rolled his eyes and then turned to look at her.

"Okay, don't you have to run this by Ms. Collins first?"

"Yeah but I just wanted to see if you were down first."

"Kala, I'm always down to help you."

"And that's why you're my best friend." Kala said as she then kissed Cedric on the cheek making him smile.

"Please tell me that's not the only reason." Cedric started joking as they walked down the hallway.

"No silly." And just as the two best friends walking down the hallway as the short petite girl with brown hair and blonde highlights with chocolate brown eyes and caramel skin known as Azalia Keating had peeked out of a corner looking on with a smirk.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Harvey Family Household**

Kala sat on the couch with a laptop on her lap writing an article. Even on her off day, she was writing an article and she was writing one about "The Man of Tomorrow" Miles Maverick that's what people started to call him. He had a major impact on technology and made breakthroughs that could lead to futuristic advancements in tech. But one of those advancements blew up in his face. It was the reason that her best friend had disappeared for a year. The Fusion Reactor.

Nobody had talked about it. Nobody wrote an article on it at all. It was almost like everybody ignored that it happened. A lot of it since Miles Maverick had done everything in his power to sweep the whole damn thing under the rug. Kala couldn't be like everybody else. She couldn't ignore the whole thing. It goes against every single morale she had in her heart.

"What are you doing?" Natalia said walking down the stairs wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that was quite big on her. Kimberly had allowed the girls to borrow some of Cedric's clothes for the night.

"Writing an article."

"Kala, we have the day off."

"I know. It's not for the paper. It's for my blog."

"You're the only person I know that would work on their day off. Have you spoken to your boyfriend?"

"Yea, he's at work."

"No not him. The other one."

"Who?" Kala looked up from her computer screen looking at Natalia with a bewildered daze.

"The owner of that hoodie. Cedric." Kala chuckled as she shook her head.

"No. He's not my boyfriend. I don't see him in that light."

"You sure? The relationship between you two is unique. The way you two look at each other and talk to one another, it's different from most friendships."

"We're just different than most people. And we're just friends."

"Okay if you say so. I won't pry."

"Good. Now that I'm finished with this, let's go ahead and shower so we can get out of here."

"Okay, you think she'll mind if I eat a sandwich. I'm starving."

"We'll get Burger Bros on the way."

"Oh, you're the best." Natalia said as Kala rolled her eyes while they both walked up the stairs to go get cleaned up.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Undisclosed Location**

"The Man of Tomorrow" stood in an all-black suit looking on with a cold stare as he stood in an elevator with two bodyguards dressed in similar threads standing next to him. And as the elevator doors opened, Miles could see a man on both of his knees with zip ties on his wrist. Miles walked out of the elevator with his bodyguard following behind him.

"Mr. Johnson, I really wished you wouldn't have screwed with me. This is the third time Mr. Johnson. You're a special case, I usually don't let people screw with my money. After the first time, you're done but you, I let you make it, mostly out of pity. I didn't want your little girl to grow up without a father 'cause that hurts. Hurts like hell but you screwed up big time." Miles said as he took off his jacket handing it to his bodyguard. He unbuttoned his shirt as well showing his well-toned body.

"Please I'm sorry. I'll never cross you again. I'll find your money."

"Too late. Take his ties off." Miles ordered his men. They walked over to Mr. Johnson and dragged him up against his will while he pleaded against it. They took off his cuffs while he looked at Miles with fear in his eyes.

"Mr. Johnson, I'm gonna give you the chance. You beat me, you walk out of here alive and your debt is clear. But you lose, you die. The choice is yours, fight for your life or die like a pathetic weakling." Miles said as he put his fists up. Mr. Johnson shook his head looking on with a fearful frown but put his hands up walking towards Miles.

Johnson started to hopelessly swing at Miles as Miles ducked every single one seemingly easy. Like a well-experienced boxer, Miles caught Johnson with a left and right jab and right hook. Johnson started stumbling a bit as MIles walked towards him hitting him with a left hook before grabbing Johnson and hitting him with repeated shots to the gut but Johnson wasn't giving up and headbutted Miles making the billionaire back up a bit giving Johnson some breathing room.

"So he does fight back. I was starting to get a little bored."

Miles ran towards angrily allowing Johnson to catch him with a right directly in the mouth. Miles put a hand up checking his lip for bleeding making him smirk. Miles walked back towards Johnson and waited for Johnson to go for a right allowing Miles to duck it and instead start to work on the abdomen before finishing up his coffense with a right hook making Johnson drop down to a knee.

Miles reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black switchblade. As the blade popped out, you could see the silver blade had an outline of a purple gem-like texture. He walked over to Johnson standing behind him. He quickly slid the blade across the neck making Johnson gasp for air as blood started to seep out of his wound instantly. Johnson dropped down to the ground as he had his hand wrapped around his neck trying to stop the blood that leaked out profusely but it was no use. His throat was already slit.

"Clean this up." Miles said walking towards his bodyguards grabbing his shirt and jacket from them as they nodded walking towards the man he just murdered.

"Anything you find on him, you keep it. Buy yourselves some lunch." He said as he heard his phone start to go off in his pocket. He reached down into his pocket grabbing his cellular device and pulled it out to look at his screen. He sighed as he saw the notification.

Since he had been keeping the Fusion Reactor under wraps, he set an alert that would tell him anytime the failed experiment was mentioned. And it just so happens that this time, his alert was going off and going off for the blog of a certain reporter in Sunstone City. He sighed as he dialed a number and awaited an answer.

"Hey, it's me. If you still have those abilities. I need you to do a job for me. I need you to find a person. You'll track them by their phone, I'll send you the link. Find them but don't do anything."

* * *

**A/N: **So I am finally back with another Chapter. It's been a little while but I'm trying to start updating this more so I can quickly wrap this season or arc up 'cause things get better during the second arc. But I have some castings for the characters and I'm going to list them down at the bottom for the characters this season. Or at least, the ones who are seen more prominently. Shout out to TheUrbanLegend2784 since he was the one who helped me with the castings.

**Casting:**

Cedric Harvey/_**Charge**_ \- Michael B. Jordan

Miles Maverick/_**Monarch**_ \- Mahershala Ali

Kalani Rose - Parker McKenna Posey

Natalia Rodríguez - Eiza González

Madison Maverick - Tessa Thompson

Dr. Alyssa Hart - Lacey Chabert

Joey Adams - Jensen Ackles

Kimberly Harvey - Taraji P. Henson

Leonard Sigman - Jeff Bridges

Pop - Kevin Michael Richardson

Adam Pierce - Joel Kinnaman

Azalia Keating - Zazie Beetz


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Arc 1**

* * *

**Sunstone City**

Kala and Natalia had showered and dressed and left the childhood home of Cedric Harvey. They both sat in Kala's car on their way to the famous burger joint in Sunstone City, Burger Bros. It wasn't Pop's burgers but they were still good burgers nonetheless.

"I gotta ask. Have you always wanted to do this?" Kala asked, making Natalia look over at her confused by her question.

"Do what exactly?"

"Be a reporter."

"Kinda sorta. I've always had a passion for justice. It started back in my hometown. There was a family. The Del Sol family. They motivated me to become an investigative journalist. If it wasn't for them, I don't know what I'd do. What about you?"

"I had a passion for uncovering the truth. It started back in High School when Cedric and I would uncover some of the mysteries going on in our school. It started back when my dad cheated on my mom, he gave me an option. Either help him cover it up or tell mom and risk her happiness. I told her the truth and she kicked him out. Funny thing is when I told her, she was the happiest I ever saw her. Crazy right?"

"Yeah, you would think that someone that just found out their husband cheated would be upset."

"Yeah, sometimes I think she never loved him in the first place."

"That may have been the case."

"And we are here." Kala said as she pulled into a parking spot in the parking lot of Burger Bros. Kala and Natalia both got out of the car standing outside looking at the burger joint. Kala looked down at her phone as it began to ring while Natalia looked over at her.

"Why don't you go ahead? Get me a number 1." Kala said as Natalia walked towards the door of the joint.

"Hello, old friend." Kala heard making her look up to see Azalia Keating standing in front of her making her frown.

"Azalia." Kala said, making Azalia smirk as she then grabbed her and quickly bolted up into the air. A clatter was heard as her phone had dropped out of her pocket onto the ground. A few minutes later, Natalia came running outside looking towards the car. She walked towards the car looking around for her friend. She looked inside, seeing no one inside kinda confusing her. She looked down on the ground seeing her phone making her frown up as she started to panic while breathing frantically.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether to call the cops or call Cedric. It was something about him that just gave her a feeling that he was the person to take care of situations like this. She kneeled and picked up the phone unlocking it and calling Cedric.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Charge HQ**

Cedric sat in the living room area of his new base. He had a lot of things on his mind. And right now they all involved the one man who he never thought would ever be back in his life: His father. Oddly enough the same bastard that walked out on him and his mom was the same bastard causing him so much stress right now. Cedric had to grow up in his life saving himself and his mother keeping them both from trouble while his father ran around doing God knows what. And he did a pretty damn good job for himself without him. Made it all to college, working a good job making good money. He learned how to shave, how to drive, had plenty of good birthdays without him but at the same time, there was a void. A void that could only be filled with the love of a father.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Dr. Alyssa Hart as she walked into the room looking at Cedric with concern in her eyes. He exhaled, shaking his head.

"You wanna talk about it?" Dr. Hart asked again as she took a seat next to him placing a comforting hand on his back.

"You know I spent years hating him. I hated him growing up. He abandoned me and my mother in a time of need. And when I met years later, I still hated him but I guess a part of me actually loves him. Crazy right?"

"He's your father. It's not crazy for a son to love their dad. Your dad only wants to protect you. He wants to do what he couldn't do all those years."

"But I'm older now. I don't need him to protect me anymore. I just-" He exhaled as he closed his eyes thinking about Koya. "I just need my father."

"Well-" Before Dr. Hart could say anything comforting to help her friend, they both were cut off by his phone ringing. He picked up his phone looking at the name coming across his screen with a confused frown. She usually didn't call him that match at times like this.

"Hey, Kala." He answered the phone but didn't hear her voice instead he heard the voice of Natalia.

"Slow down Nat-"

"What do you mean she's-"

"Just stay put I'm on my way." He said standing up to his feet. Dr. Hart noticed the change in his demeanor. He was no longer the sad, confused man that he was now he was full of anger and passion and a man of his stature with his abilities, that was a dangerous, dangerous man.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"It's Kala. She's gone missing."

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Sunstone City**

Cedric came rushing in an alleyway. The perks of having abilities, you could get around fast. Very fast. He walked out of the alleyway walking towards Natalia who he could see was in the process of breaking down as she leaned up against Kala's car.

"Nattie!" Cedric shouted, getting her attention as he walked towards her. She looked up and he could see the worry in her eyes. She ran towards him and engulfed him within a hug to mostly calm her own worries.

"It's my fault. I should've never-" She said as they both separated.

"Don't."

"We can't waste time putting blame on others. The only thing we can do is look for her."

"I don't know if I should've called the police or you."

"You made the right choice. Tell me what happened."

"I don't know. I went in to order and when I came back out, she was gone. Her phone and her car were still here."

"Okay, well listen, I need you to take her car and go home. Go where you know that you're safe. In the meantime, I'll find her."

"But how-how are you gonna-"

"Nattie, just stay calm and let me handle this."

"Are you gonna be safe?"

"Don't worry about me. You just stay safe yourself." He said as she nodded. She opened the car door and got in. Cedric gave her one more nod easing her nerves a bit as she backed up before continuing on to drive. Cedric's frown once more appeared on his face as he looked up at the sky, he had a feeling about who took Kala.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Charge HQ**

Cedric came bolting back into his base with a frown on his face. Dr. Hart, who was sitting in the living room on the couch with a tablet in hand, looked up. It was evident to her that he was angry. Very angry.

"That bitch!" He said walking towards the table slamming his hand on it.

"Woah! I have never heard you use that type of language."

"I'm sorry Doc. I just" He sighed as he ran his hands over his face."I just want to find her. That's all. I think I know who took her."

"Azalia." Dr. Hart said as he nodded along.

"We need to focus our efforts on finding her. Track her anyone that you can."

"When she absorbed your powers, she took your energy too right?"

"Yea."

"Whenever I need to find you, I usually track you by a unique energy symbol that you leave when you use your powers. I think I can find her."

'Good. The sooner, the better."

"You just have to figure out how you're gonna take her down."

"I never thought about it."

"Then I suggest you start thinking about it." Dr. Hart stood up and walked out of the room leaving Cedric there alone thinking about his upcoming battle. There was no doubt that this one was gonna be a tough one.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Flashback **

Azalia Keating was walking through the hallways clutching her books with her backpack on her back. She was wearing glasses and had her hair up in a high ponytail. Despite her efforts, she could not keep the boys from messing with her. She was the one freshman around school that the guys kept messing with despite all of her efforts to get them to leave her alone.

"Hey Zaza." The voice of Trent Stewart said. He was the star Quarterback for Sunstone City High and believed that he was untouchable, going around flirting with girl after girl. Having Sex with girl and girl and etc. Zaza was the name that he gave Azalia, he was hoping that she would be the one to fall under his will. Trent had a quota, he tried to get a freshman each year and this year, he chose Azalia.

"Don't call me that. That's not my name."

"So what do you want it to be? Bae, maybe?"

"No, I'm not interested in being your Freshman slut of the year. That's not how I want to spend my years in high school."

"Come on just one night?"

"No, just please leave me alone."

"Bitch, I'm not asking no more. I'm telling you." He said as he pushed her up against a locker making her drop her books. He grabbed her by her wrist and pinned her on the lockers by her wrist.

"Hey man what the hell are you doing?!" shouted Cedric as he came walking towards Trent dropping his bag and pushing Trent down to the ground saving Azalia from his clutches.

"Yo, stay the hell out of my business."

"The minute your horny ass starts messing with freshman and forcing them to have sex with you, it becomes my business. If I catch you doing some shit like this again, I won't hesitate to whoop your ass in front of everybody and expose you, Trent."

"This ain't over Harvey. This damn sure ain't over." Trent said as he stood up and walked away leaving the two alone while he walked away with a frown. Cedric bent down and collected Azalia's book from the ground before stacking them up and handing them to her.

"Thanks." She smiled as she looked down at the ground afraid to look Cedric in his eyes. Cedric rose a hand up and watched as she flinched clearly afraid that he was going to hit her. He exhaled as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm not Trent. But you make sure that anytime that idiot comes near you, you come get me. I'll give you my number in case you need to call me." He said as he then took out a gum wrapper from his back pocket and pulled out a pen writing down his phone number before handing it to her, getting a smile. He reached down picking up his backpack and putting it on.

He looked back at her once more waving as he continued on making his way down the hallway while Azalia smiled clutching her books in pure bliss.

* * *

**A/N: **Not a long chapter, I know. Next chapter will still be set on the same day with the same events going on, I just thought this would be a good place to stop it for the time being.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

***Lieutenant Rodney Harrison portrayed by Bradley Cooper**

**Arc 1**

* * *

**Club Zero**

The matte black Maserati GranTurismo owned by none other than Sunstone City's "Man of Tomorrow" pulled up in the alleyway outside of his popular nightclub, Club Zero. He got out his car and walked up to the door putting in the code and waiting for a buzz before swinging the door open and immediately walked up the steps going into his office. He walked into his office and saw Azalia Banks sitting on his couch with her feet up reading a newspaper.

"I don't know what it is about people putting their feet on my 20,000 dollar table!" He shouted as he swatted her feet away making her put her newspaper down in annoyance. He walked over to his mini-bar and fixed himself a glass of scotch.

"Who spends that much on a freaking table?" She said setting the paper down on the table as he quickly downed the glass.

"Me. And you have a lot of nerve, demanding that I be here right now. You don't demand my presence. I demand yours."

"Okay, whatever boss. I did what you said, I found him and I absorbed his power." This made Miles turn to look at her with a smirk on his face. He let out a chuckle as he powered himself another glass of scotch and walked over to his desk, leaning up against it as he looked at his employee hired to do his dirty work.

"Really?"

"Really." She said as she rose her index finger with a malicious grin as a small ball of purple energy formed. Miles once again let out a chuckle as he shook his head taking a sip of his drink.

"Perfect. Just perfect. Everything is coming together. Did you see his face?" Yes, but she couldn't tell him that. If Miles knew the identity of the Blur, it would end badly for both Azalia and him. Azalea wanted to be the one to end him. After all, he was the one man who vowed to keep her safe but ended up being the one to hurt her. She wanted revenge. She wanted to be the one.

"I don't know who he is nor do I care. What I do care about is why you need me to take his powers?" She asked standing up as she walked over to Miles looking to his brown orbs full of malicious intent.

"You will find out soon enough. But since you're going to be working for me, I can't have you out here without style." He said standing up quickly downing the drink of scotch and setting the drink down on the desk. He went behind the desk and pulled a silver briefcase handing it to her.

She glanced down at the briefcase with a vile smirk before looking back at Miles who returned her glance.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Flashback**

"And that's when I said where's dick." Cedric said finishing up on a funny story he was telling Azalia who was laughing at him. Azalia had her hair down to her shoulders and wore make-up now. Ever since Cedric had rescued her from Trent Stewart, she had been hanging out with him outside and inside the school. Or at least, whenever he wasn't with Kala. Azalia was starting to catch feelings for Cedric, she just hoped that he had the same feeling.

"Hey Cedric, I've been enjoying the time we've had together."

"Me too. It's nice to have friends."

"Yeah, it is. But I've been thinking and maybe-" Azalia was saying but was cut off when Kala walked up to the table poking Cedric in the shoulder. Cedric quickly turned his head to look at Kala.

The smile that was on Azalia's face slowly faded as she watched the pair exchange conversation. Once again, Kalani Rose had taken Cedric Harvey from her. Every time she would get close to admitting how she felt, Kala would swoop in and take him away. Little did she know, every single time that it was chipping away at her heart.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Charge HQ**

Cedric sat in his HQ on the couch on his phone. He was scrolling through articles trying to keep his mind at ease but nothing was working. Nothing. His mind kept going to Kala and his father. Kala being taken was a direct effect of the way he treated Azalia in High School. He put Kala above her. Hell, he put Kala above everybody except his mother.

"You never told me about the relationship between you and Azalia." Dr. Hart said as she walked into the living room area with her tablet in hand as she still worked tirelessly to find his best friend.

"You never asked." He said looking up at her.

"Well, now I'm asking."

"Let's just say Azalia's the result of me putting Kala above everyone. Azalia apparently had feelings for me. Feelings that I didn't return and turns out I hurt her. So much so that in high school, she started to copy a lot of things that Kala did and said they were her own."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." She quoted the famous quote making him exhaled as he nodded along.

"That applies very much to this situation right now."

"Well, have you thought about how you're gonna take her down?"

"No, I don't want to hurt her. But if I have to, I'll do it. And if she wants to take it tot he extreme, I'll go there."

"You're not talking about killing, are you?"

"At this point, nothings off the table." He said with a sense of conviction in his voice. He stood up and walked away from Dr. Hart before she could even respond but she knew, that he couldn't have been serious. Cedric was one of the nicest people, she had ever met. Always brave, always looking to do the right thing, always looking to help people. He couldn't have been but at the same time, he was in distress. Anything goes when you're in distress.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**SCPD Station**

As always, the Sunstone City Police Department was busy. And their station was a direct representative of that. Cedric walked into the bustling station of Police officers and detectives who kept the city as safe as they could to the best of their ability. Before, they were able to do that but with someone like Gemini running around with abilities and the abilities that Cedric has, at that. There was no telling what she could do or what she would do. It begs the question if there are more like her.

"Hey there Sunkid." said Lieutenant Rodney Harrison as he walked out in his button-up with black slacks. Sunkid was always the nickname, he called him. The sun was always bright, always beaming, full of light and that's what Rodney thought of Cedric, so it fits.

"Hey, Mr. Harrison."

"Call me Rod. And it's great to see you, glad you're alive. And you know if you ever want a spot on the squad, I can make a few calls to the academy and get you in."

"No thanks sir."

"Alright, just remember if you want to, doors always open. Your mom's at her desk." Rod patted Cedric on the shoulder before he kept on going, probably to the CSI lab.

Cedric walked through the precinct on his way to his mother's desk. On his way, he received a lot of greetings from some he recognized, and some he didn't. He looked at his mom, buried nose deep into some files for a case. He smiled as he shook his head.

"You always wanted this." Cedric said making her look up with a smile as she then stood up and walked towards her son engulfing him with a hug. He kissed his mom on the cheek as they separated and looked around, looking for Kala's boyfriend.

"Where's Joey?"

"Don't tell me that's who you came to see."

"No. Not at all. Mom, I need you to keep him distracted. Keep him away from any TVs or anything." Kimberly folded her arms looking at him confused.

"Kala's been taken."

"What?! By who?" She whispered with a sense of worry in her voice.

"Azalia." Kimberly lowered her head and shook her head as she rubbed her hand over her face.

"You and your damn exs."

"Technically we never dated. But anyway, just keep him distracted. If I know Azalia, she'll want an audience. And I'm not gonna let her have one."

"There's something else that's bothering you. I can see it in your eyes."

"I think I screwed up with dad. He was just trying to protect me and I lashed out." He said exhaled as he ran a hand over his hair feeling the combined stresses of the situation with Kala and his father.

"Don't worry about it. It'll all work out in the end. Trust me on this." She said placing her pam on his cheek reassuring him.

"I guess you're right. In the meantime, I'm gonna find her. I have to."

"Yeah, call me if you need any more help." Cedric nodded and started to walk away, bumping into Joey.

"Sorry Joe."

"It's cool man. Hey, have you heard from Kala? She's not returning any of my text or calls." Joey asked. Cedric was kind of hoping that he wouldn't run into him and now he did. Meaning he had to explain something or either lie.

"She's working. I spoke to Nat earlier. She said they've been busy working on a case. You know how she gets."

"Well, I guess I can say when she's into her work, she's truly into her work. Alright well, thanks."

"See ya." Cedric said as he quickly walked out of the precinct while Joey and his mother looked on. Joey had a confused look on his fae as he turned back to his partner.

"Any reason, he was here?"

"Just to see his mama. Now get ready, I got a few leads I wanna check out." She grabbed her suit jacket and put in on making Joeynod. Joey placed his folder down on the desk and grabbed his jacket and his pistol.

"Got any in particular?"

"Just a few." Kimberly may have just found her way to keep Joey out of the office and distracted away from virtually everything.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Abandoned Warehouse**

Azalia walked into one of the few abandoned warehouses in Sunstone City. She was wearing the new suit that was provided to her by Miles Maverick. She was wearing a black skin tight suit with a X placed in the center of her suit with half of the X being red and the other half being blue. And the X was glowing. Her suit had a mask attached to her suit with her hair flowing from the top of the mask.

"Well, it's a very nice upgrade." She said as she clenched her fist while her fist glowed with purple energy.

"Thanks to the boss." She walked closer to a metallic pod looking at it with a smirk as her eyes began to glow.

"And now for you, Kalani Rose." She looked at the pod which Kalani Rose stood in with her eyes closed currently in a deep slumber while her rival from High School stared at her.

"I hated you. For years, I have hated you. You took from me, the one person that showed any interest in me. You couldn't stand the simple fact that your best friend was interested in someone else. You just couldn't handle the fact that we were on a equal footing, you just had to make sure that you were better than me. But now, I'm better. I'm the one with power. And just like how you took from me, I will take from you. Starting with your life." She chuckled as she looked on at her next victim.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Bar**

Koya AKA Damian McCollum, the millionaire CEO of McCollum Industries, Exiled King of Ryon and the father of Earth's Protector. All those accomplishments ,with the exception of being exiled, typically gave Koya a sense of pride. And normally, he would be happy but the argument with his son started to mess with his emotion. So much so, that it caused him to run to a bar and start drinking. The ironic part, the drinks had no effect on him due to his abilities.

"Just like a human." He said to himself. What his son said to him was getting to him. He was right, he wasn't a father to him. He wasn't there when he needed to wasn't there to teach his son how to drive or how to shave or how to talk to women or to fight. He was nothing more than a sperm donor.

"Keep 'em coming Mike." Koya said as he downed another shot of whiskey. The bartender nodded as he grabbed the open bottle and poured another shot.

"So you just gonna sit here and drink or are you gonna fix it?" Koya heard a familiar voice say making him turn around with a puzzled glare. It was her. The one woman that Koya could say he loved besides his fallen queen. She was the one woman that Koya thought about spending the rest of his days with. She was the one woman that he would give it all away for. She was the one woman, who made him feel like Earth was his new home even after centuries of living there.

"K-K-Kimberly. It's nice to see you."

"Save it KoKo." KoKo was the nickname that Kimberly gave Koya when she first met him those many, many years ago. It was then when things were so simple.

She walked towards her ex-lover and took a seat next to him. They both looked each, other up and down getting a glimpse at each other seeing how maturation was going for them both. Koya had to admit, in her older age, Kimberly had gotten much more beautiful in her older age.

"Still the same old Koya."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"KIm, I'm so sorry. I-"

"Save it. We'll go down that road another time. But right now, I need to explain something to you. You and your son are very much alike. I don't have to tell you that but you need to understand that he had to grow up without you. He had to learn to fight and protect himself which means he doesn't need someone to save him. I get where you're coming from but don't. The only thing he needs from you is to just make sure that he learns how to be the hero, he's destined to be."

"I don't think he really needs the help. You did a good job with that one."

"We. We did a good job. Even though you weren't there. You were the driving force for him. You're the reason, he made it his mission to be the great man he is today. To always stand by the people he loves. To always fight the good fight and never give up."

"Oddly enough, I think he turned out better than he would've if I was there." He said with a light chuckle as he looked down at the desk feeling the guilt.

"Once a good man told me that everything happens for a reason. Maybe you not being there was for a reason."

"Yeah maybe it was."

"Anyway, that's all I wanted. Maybe I'll see you around." Kimberly said as she stood up walking away from Koya as he looked on with a smile on his face.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Charge HQ**

Cedric stood in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in front of him as he looked down at the counter tops with a frown on his face. He still had a lot to think about and the biggest issue at the moment was finding Kala. He was supposed to the positive pillar of hope and not this negative pillar of despair. Positive. Negative. The energy she created couldn't have been Positive or Negative because she wasn't a natural born Ryonian. So if it wasn't positive or negative, it was neutral!

"I think I just found a key to find her." Cedric said to himself as he looked up. He quickly ran out of the kitchen and into the computer chamber to find Dr. Hart at work on the big computer looking for an energy signature.

"Doc, what have you been searching for?"

"I've been looking for an energy signature that matches you and your father."

"Try looking for neutral energy."

"What?"

"Look for a neutral energy signature. Since her Ryonian energy isn't natural, it's not gonna be positive or negative. It could only be neutral."

"Alright, if you say so." Dr. Hart began typing in the information to find the energy signature of the thorn in their side. A few seconds later, they got a ping for a location, Maverick Tower.

"Alright, stay on comms in case I need you." He said sas he walked out with a purpose as his suit materialized out of his BioMatrix as his eyes glowed blue while an aura formed around his body.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Cedric flew towards Maverick Tower with a frown on his face as he looked on. He saw Azalia standing near the edge of the tower with a silver capsule next to her. He floated over to the ceiling and descended, planting his feet promptly on the ceiling. He lost his frown as he looked at the capsule and saw that it was Kala. He tried to take a step but Azalia raised a finger, stopping him in his tracks.

"Not so fast, lover boy."

"I'm not your lover. Never have been."

"You're right, you weren't. But you damn well could've been, if you weren't obsessing over her. We could've been something much more but you decided to break my heart and continue to worship the ground she stepped on. She never gave you the attention you wanted. She never gave you the chance."

"But all of that can change, right now. Together, we can rule this planet and reshape in our own image. We can finally be that couple, we always dreamed of."

"The couple you dreamed of. Not the one, I dreamed of." Azalia chuckled as she shook her head while Cedric stared her down.

"You are the biggest idiot walking on the face of earth. You just cost your best friend, her life." She said as she used the strength she absorbed from Cedric to push the capsule off the roof making Cedric shout.

"Noooo!" He dashed over the edge falling through the sky. The reached down and grabbed the hibernation pod. He looked through seeing her in a peaceful slumber despite the events going on. He punched through the door and ripped it off its hinges, throwing it off into the air. He reached down and gently grabbed Kala before jumping off the pod just before the pod hit the ground, exploding on impact.

Cedric landed in the middle of 13th street, creating a crater upon impact. He looked down to see Kala's eyes slowly blinking. She groaned as she raised a hand up to her head. As she regained her consciousness, Cedric made sure to have his eyes brighter than before.

"What happened? Where am I? Blur, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. You're safe. What do you remember?"

"I remember being taken by this girl. That's it."

"Okay, do you think you can call 911 or do you want me to take you?" He asked with concern in his eyes. A real concern for her.

"Take me please." She wrapped her arms around his neck while he held her bridal style. He crouched down before exploding up into the air flying off.

Up on the roof of Maverick Tower, Azalia looked at the two fly off and frown as she clenched her fist. She floated up in the air and followed the two flying off into the air.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Sunstone General Hostpital**

Cedric dropped in front of the hospital and saw an ambulance parked out front. He walked towards the ambulance and pulled one of the doors open pulling out a stretcher. He placed Kala down on the stretcher as EMTs came running outside, right on que.

"Get her to the ER now!" Cedric shouted as he looked away seeing Azalia land a few feet away from him.

"Who the hell are you?!" asked one of the EMTs as he rushed over to Kala. But before Cedric could answer, Azalia dashed over to Cedric but before she could attack, he fired a ball of energy backing Azalia away.

"Nevermind, I'm good." the EMT said as he and his team rolled Kala into the hospital, leaving Cedric and Azalia off to fight. Azalia would dash over to Cedric looking to take him down but he quickly had it scouted and flew towards her, taking her down. They flew off into the air until they were into the docks. They both went through a series of crates until they landed through one with explosives creating an explosion that rocked them both.

Cedric stood up out of the flames, panting as he had a bit of blood coming from his nose and his lip. Azalia rose out of the flames as well with a bit of blood coming from the corner of her head. It was the fact that she was bleeding that was getting to him. This was the girl, he promised that he would never ever hurt. He promised her that he would dno nothing but protect her and here was hurting her, physically and emotionally.

"Azalia, I'm done trying to fight you. I'm gonna allow you to run. Get away from here. Go as far as you can."

"And if I don't?"

"I will have no choice but you hurt worse than I already have." She smirked as she looked him up and down once more. She slowly walked towards him as he clenched his fist prepared to defend himself if he needed to. She stood closely in front of him looking him in his glowing blue eyes.

"Stand down." She said to him in a calm manner. A manner she had not spoken with in a while. He let his guard down and closed his eyes. When he opened them, his dark brown orbs reappeared in his eyes.

She leaned up and attached her lips to his, surprising him with a kiss. She pulled apart before he could say anything and bolted up in the sky while he exhaled and watched her fly away.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

About an hour after his fight with Azalia, Cedric stood outside of Sunstone City General in his blue jeans with an olive green v-neck and "Wheat" timbs. Next to him was Natalia who leaned up against Kala's car tapping her feet anxiously.

"You alright there?" Cedric asked as he turned his head and looked at Natalia looking down at her foot.

"Yeah, just anxious. I hope she's not mad at me."

"Why would she be mad?"

"Because this whole thing is my fault. If I never would've wanted to stop for Burger Bros this-"

"Stop. Stop blaming yourself for something you didn't do. It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault."

"I-"

"She's coming." Cedric smiled as he cut Natalie off again. She looked forward and saw their best friend walking out of Sunstone General. She looked around before her eyes set on Cedric and Natalia making her smile. Kala walked towards her two friends and almost immediately was engulfed in a hug by Natalia.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm glad too. I don't remember anything besides being taken up into the sky and waking up in The Blur's arms."

"The Blur? As in The Black-and-Blue Blur?"

"Yes and i have to say he's a lot like what we envisioned."

"Tall, dark and handsome." Natalia and Kala both chuckled as Cedric stood in the background with a smirk. It felt weird to hear them talk about his vigilante self. It seemed like they put his "Blur" alias on a pedestal.

"Cedric, What you doing standing over there? Come over here." Kala said as both, her and Natalia, motioned for him to come join them for a group hug making him chuckle. He walked towards the two and engulfing them both in his arms. They all stood there in a group hug for a few minutes just enjoying the embrace of their friendship. The only problem was Cedric's stomach.

_**RRRRRRRRR!**_

"What the hell was that?" Natalia asked as they all separated looking around in a defensive stance while Cedric put a hand on his belly.

"That was my stomach." Cedric chuckled making Natalia snicker while Kala rolled her eyes.

"Fine, We'll get Pops. Everybody get in." Kala said as Natalia handed her the keys while Cedric smiled walking to the car.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Maverick Towers**

Miles Maverick and his employee, Azalia stood inside of his state of the art advanced lab. Maverick had finally prepared to fix his friend, Adam Pierce. Adam laid on an operating table with hypernetic parts now. He had his left leg replaced with a silver titanium cybernetic. The entire right side of his body was replaced with a silver titanium cybernetic. His face was mostly replaced with the same silver titanium cybernetic. The rest of his body was covered in a black suit with the 8 point star in the center.

"Hook him up." Azalia grabbed the IV and put into Adam's vein and grabbed the other end putting it into her vein.

"Begin." Miles ordered as his AI system picked up on the command and the IV began to glow with the purple energy as the energy began to go through the IV into Adam's body. Azalia groaned as she began to feel herself get weak. The lights began to flicker in the lab making Miles look up at the ceiling before everything went out.

"What happened? Did it work?"

"You tell me." Azalia said standing up pointing to the table as Adam floated up to a vertical base while his eyes were glowing with energy.

"Finally, I can wipe that creature off the face of the earth."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Arc 1**

* * *

**Kala/Joey's Apartment**

"_It's been 5 days since The-Blur saved me. In those 5 days, it didn't take me long to realize what he meant. Before he was just a vigilante who hid in the shadows but continued to do what's right even when no one was looking. But after he saved me, I realized he's much more than that. He's a symbol. He's a symbol of hope. His star means something. It's all some people have. It's all that gives them hope. And ever since he's saved me, he stopped hiding. He began to help people whenever no matter the time of day. He even began helping people internationally."_

"_I do believe in guardian angels and I believe that we were sent one. I believe that he is the guardian angel of Earth. My father once said that Dreams save us. Dreams lift us and transform us. And I believe that The Blur can be the one to lift us."_

"Don't tell me you're writing about your other boyfriend again." Kala's train of thought was cut off as she looked up from her diary at her boyfriend walking into their living room buttoning up the buttons on his white dress shirt.

"Who's my other boyfriend?"

"The Blur, if that's what you're still calling him." Kala rolled her eyes and stood up walking towards Joey helping him button-up the buttons on his shirt.

"I have no other boyfriend besides you. You're the only one." Joey chuckled as he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. Although she had put some his jealously to rest, he still felt a bit of envy. He's him. He's a human. He's normal. But The Blur was whatever The Blur was. He had powers. He had abilities. Faster than a speeding bullet. More powerful than a locomotive. Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound.

To put it simply, he was a super man.

Both of them were cut off when they heard Joey's phone ring cutting off there gaze into each other's eyes. Joey walked towards his phone and exhaled as he saw it was his partner, Kim.

"Alright, babe I gotta go. See you tonight." Joey gave Kala one more quick kiss before he grabbed his sports coat off the couch and ran out of the door while Kala stood there with a smile watching her boyfriend leave.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Sunstone City**

"The Blur" AKA Cedric Harvey flew in the city feeling the wind flow through his short cut hair. The reason for his morning flight was patrol. He needed to find the action before the action found him and stop crimes before the crimes escalated. He looked around and could see a few people looking up at him seeing him. He waved at them with a smile as he continued on his way.

"I think it's a slow day so far Doc." Cedric said into his earpiece. Dr. Hart was the brains of the operation. She was the one behind the computers, behind the scenes directing Cedric.

"Maybe that's a good thing. You know you got that date tonight. You don't need anything to mess that up."

"Yeah, I know. I'm kinda nervous."

"You? The superpowered alien-human hybrid scared of a date?"

"Nervous. Not scared. And besides, I kinda like this girl. I don't want to screw it up."

"You're not. Unless you do something stupid. Like talk about her brother."

"Oh, trust me, he won't be brought up. At least, I hope so." Cedric's attentions were cut off when he heard a bell ring loudly making him frown as he turned his head in the direction of the sound.

"Talk to me Doc."

"Bank robbery at Golden City Bank."

"Thanks, Doc. Stay on Comms, I might need you."

"I doubt it." Cedric's eyes starting to glow before he bolted off in the air leaving a streak of energy following close behind him.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Golden City Bank**

Just outside the bank, Cedric could see several officers in SWAT Uniforms perched upon a high level with their guns aimed at the bank as they looked for a point of attack. The Lieutenant stood amongst them with a walkie talkie and bulletproof vest with the initials of SCPD. Cedric paused momentarily taking a look around, surveying the field.

Once, he had a few points of interest scouted, he descended down upon the Policemen making them turn their heads to look at him.

"Lieutenant. Gentlemen. Ladies." He greeted as he looked around giving a friendly wave.

"Alright we got a bank job. Got at least 20 hostages and 6 bad guys. Got an officer down but we can't get to her. They been spraying the hell out of us all morning." Cedric prepared to take a step forward but was caught off when the Lieutenant said something ese making him turn his head to the speaker.

"And they've got some type of heavy artillery. 50 caliber or bigger. I don't know if that matters to you."

"I'm good. Just make sure your guys stay safe." Cedric focused on the field looking on as many officers on the ground level were trying to fight the heavy firepower with assault rifles and pistols. Cedric jumped into the fray as bullets whizzed past him.

He took a stride through the battlefield while the bullets that were coming in contact with him were crushed when they came in contact with his skin.

"It's The Blur!" Cedric heard making him smirk. He walked over to the cop car parked out front of the bank, presumably, the car was the first car to reach the scene since there was one officer down on the ground with multiple gunshots wounds, the other was a woman with a leg shot wound. Cedric kneeled down to her and started to inspect her wound as she winced in pain.

"Permission to touch your body?"

"Yes!" The officer shouted at Cedric who picked her up with one arm while her arms snaked around his neck grabbing a stable hold. Using his other arm, Cedric grabbed the police car and began to walk using it for cover while the bullets kept going.

Back on the perched level, the lieutenant looked on in both shock and amazement. How could a single man hold all the power in the world and be all good? That was the question that would stand the test of time, no doubt. Once Cedric had reached the ambulances, he dropped the car and placed her down gently on the stretcher.

"Thank you." She said looking at him with tears coming from her eyes. He nodded as he looked to the lieutenant upon the perched level.

"It's time to end this." Cedric said as he turned and looked at the bank. He walked back towards the cop car, he used for cover and pulled one of the doors off the hinges before chucking it at the gunman that keeping the officers away.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

4 armed men were wearing all-black tactical gear with a bulletproof vest and automatic guns were in the vest collecting cash throwing it into their duffle bags. Civilians were being held captive by another gunman who surveyed the crowd looking to maintain control in the room.

"Please help him. He's gonna bleed out if he doesn't get any medical attention." A woman with brown hair said as she kneeled on her knees with her hands pressing down on a bullet wound in the leg of a tall, blonde-haired male. He winced in pain as she applied the pressure to try to get him to stop bleeding.

"Shut up bitch." The gunman said as he looked over at her. Afterward, he kept walking around the room while she exhaled and stood up to her feet causing mostly everyone to look at her. Most of the looks were full of fear but not fear for her but fear for themselves. Men with guns weren't exactly the best men to anger.

"No! I won't shut up! Men like you only care about yourself! It's time for someone to stand up to you!"

"Bitch, you must think you're bulletproof! You ain't The Blur! And by the looks of it, you want to find out you ain't! Look at her people! Her death will be proof as to why you don't stand up to men with a gun!" The man aimed his rifle at her making her close her eyes in fear. She jumped as she heard a loud bang. Her eyes slowly peeled themselves open as she looked down at her body expecting there to be a bullet wound but there wasn't. She was expecting some type of pain but there wasn't, making her look up in front of her to see Sunstone City's newest hero standing in front of her.

Cedric had the bullet in the grasp of his fingers looking at inspecting it.

"I found it ironic. Something so little can cause effects that are so big." He said as he crushed the bullet turning it into dust and watching as it fell through the air onto the ground.

"I think you owe the lady an apology. The 'B' word isn't exactly the nicest term to call a lady."

"I ain't apologizing for nothing and after I drop you, I think we're establishing a new system in the city." The gunman raised his gun aiming it at The Blur. Cedric just smirked before his eyes glowed blue. And in the blink of an eye, the gunman was sent hurling into the wall leaving a small dent in the wall as he fell down to his back unconscious.

"Everyone go!" Cedric shouted as the civilians that were able to run quickly got up to his feet. He turned towards the woman he saved from a bullet and the man who was on the ground bleeding. He kneeled down and started to inspect the wound looking for any way that he could help.

"Think you two can get out of here?" They both nodded as the woman helped the man up to his feet and placed his arm over her shoulders and began to carry him out of the bank leaving Cedric to deal with the robbers. Cedric walked into volt as the men all looked to be prepared to aim their guns at Cedric. He shook his head and floated up watching as they wasted their ammo shooting at him. Once they ran out of ammo he smiled as they looked on in shock seeing that he was bulletproof.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

Cedric came floating out of the bank with all 4 men in his grasp. He could hear all the whispers that were being said about him from the officers as he floated over to the lietuenant. He dropped them at his feet and lowered down in front of the high ranking officer.

"I believe these are the guys you wanted?"

"Yeah they are. Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me. Just keep doing the good job and make sure to leave me some bad guys. I don't wanna get bored." Cedric winked before he floated up in the air and took off leaving a streak of colors behind while everyone stared off in amazement.

"Man, I wish I could fly." The Lieutenant said as he watched their hero fly away.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Charge HQ**

Cedric walked into the HQ's living room still sporting his suit. Dr. Hart sat on the couch with her tablet in hand. She looked up at Cedric who dropped down onto the couch sitting comfortably. He exhaled a deep breath as he was starting to relax a bit.

"You okay there?" Dr. Hart asked looking on with a frown.

"Yeah. I'm better than okay. I'm great. I'm out there flying around rescuing people, stopping bad guys. It's amazing Doc."

"I bet it is. Hey, listen, I gotta run. I have to go to work, so good luck on your date and I will see you." Dr. Hart stood up to her feet and started to walk off but stopped in her tracks as she heard her partner say something.

"Okay, you are taking the night off right?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind. Have fun. Do something you normally don't do like go see a movie or go to the bar and get yourself a one nighter. Or if you're into that type of thing, go to a college campus. I'm pretty sure an young 18 year old, would love to have a night with 33 year old piece of-" Cedric was saying but Dr. Hart walked over to him and playfully smacked him in the chest making him chuckle.

"Later doc." He laughed as she rolled her eyes and waved at him before turning around to walk out of the HQ leaving Cedric there alone to his thoughts.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Cup O'Joe**

Two of Sunstone City's best reporters sat in the famous Cup O'Joe coffee shop. Kalani Rose and Natalia Rodriguez were watching on one of the many flat screen as a news reporter covered the attempted bank robbery that was thwarted by The Blur. Each had a coffee mug sitting on a napkin with their notebooks and laptops in front of them working on an article together.

"I'm telling you we need to get an exclusive. If we can be the first ones to actually get a word with him, then we can make a name for ourselves and maybe even get a pulitzer." Kala said, taking a sip of her coffee.

That's a real big if. No one has gotten a word with him. No one."

"Yeah but we can be the first. All we have to do is have hope."

"Well, I hope you got enough hope for the both of us." Kala looked up shooting Natalia a look, making the latter of the two chuckle.

"I just wonder who he is." And it was almost right on cue as Cedric came walking into the famous coffee shop. Cedric was sportined some black jeans with an olive green v-neck and black timbs. On his wrist, his Biomatrix, disguised as a regular watch. He smiled as he walked over to his friends.

"Hey what's up guys?"

"Nothing, just working." Kala answered looking up at her bestfriend with a smile.

"What you working on?" Cedric asked.

"The Blur." Natalia said as she handed him a picture. Cedric took the picture and looked at it. It was one of the clearest pictures of himself that he had ever seen. He recognized it as the one when he was stopping the gang war between The Monarchy and The Vagos.

"That sounds interesting." Cedric said handing the photo back to Natalia.

"It will be if I can get him to talk." Kala responded.

"You will. Just have hope." Cedric smiled. Kala shot Natalia a look making Natalia chuckle as she stood up grabbing her phone.

"I'm gonna go make a call real quick." Natalia said leaving the two alone. Kala looked at Cedric seeing the huge smile on his face as he looked at his phone, making her phone in confusion.

"What are you smiling about?" She said as she playfully shoved him making him chuckle.

"Nothing."

"It's something."

"It's nothing."

"Cedric, I know you. The last time you were smiling like this, you were trying to surprise me with a promposal and it went completely wrong." She giggled reminiscing about old times making Cedric roll his eyes.

"You still went with me." He replied.

"Anyway, just tell me. What is it?"

"I have a date."

"A date?" She said with a hint of jealousy in her voice making Cedric frown in confusion.

"Yeah, with the girl from the club."

"Oh, well that's good. I'm glad for you." She said with a forced smile still feeling a tinge of jeaously in her words. However, it wasn't enough for Cedric to notice, so he simply smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Well, I gotta go figure out what the hell we're doing tonight. I'll see you." He said as he placed a hand over hers before leaving. On his way out, he waved at Natalia and proceeded to walk out while Natalia walked back to the table with her and Kala.

"What was that about?"

"Cedric has a date." Kala said. Natalia smirked as she stared at her making Kala look up at Natalia.

"What?"

"You're jealous." Natalia chuckled.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're jealous that your best friend has a date. You're jealous that another woman is gonna be spending time with your best friend."

"No, I'm not. You spend time with him and I don't get jealous."

"That's because you know that I see him as a younger, protective brother almost. But you know all this could've been avoided, if you just flat out told him you like him."

"I don't like him in that manner. He's my best friend and that's all."

"If you say so." Natalia clearly didn't believe Kala. Kala exhaled as she looked down at her paper. She didn't know why she was jealous but she was nonetheless making her worry a bit.

* * *

**A/N: **Oof, looks like someone might be a little jealous. And it looks like there's arrogance building up within Cedric/The Blur. We'll see how that unfolds in the story. And also remember this is on a custom Earth set in the DC Universe, one where Superman, Batman and etc necessarily don't exist. Well at least by that name but they do have counterparts. Can you guess who counterpart Charge is? It's really easy.

Next Chapter might be out within the next week or so, so just keep an eye out for that.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Arc 1**

* * *

**Sunstone City**

It was hours later and the man who became the hero of Sunstone City over a short period of time stood in his room getting dressed for his date tonight. It's not every day that a man of his stature got a date with a billionaire, so he had to make sure he made a great impression on her. A good impression on her would get her to come back to him for a second date.

Cedric stood in front of the mirror he had hanging on his closet door in his bedroom dressed in blue jeans with a white button-up and brown sports coats with matching loafers. This wasn't his usual style but it was gonna have to do tonight. He really wanted to impress his date. It looked good to him but he needed a second set of eyes, someone who was feminine. Luckily for the alien-human hybrid his mother was downstairs. Cedric came bolting down the stairs to see his mom sitting in her lazy boy with a glass of wine in her hand as she watched the news.

"Mom, How do I look?" Cedric asked as he did a quick spin around for his mom showing her the outfit he was wearing.

"Looks good." His mom said not even looking away from the TV making Cedric sigh before she spoke up.

"If you go upstairs and change I will shoot you."

"I'm bulletproof. Remember?"

"Your clothes aren't." She said, taking a sip making Cedric roll his eyes. There was a knock at the door making Cedric turn his head and look at the door. He walked towards the door and grabbed the door handle, pulling it open revealing his father standing at the door with a smile.

"Dad!" Cedric said as he hugged his father making his father chuckle as he embraced his son. Their last encounter kind of left things rocky between the two but Cedric was glad to know that it was all put behind them and that they could go back and act as if it never happened. But given when you have two prideful powered beings like the father and son duo, tensions were gonna be high.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard my boy had a date tonight and I had to show up and wish you luck."

"Dad, I've been on dates before."

"Yeah but I've haven't been there to have those talks with you."

"Please don't." Cedric chuckled as his father patted him on the shoulder before walking into Cedric's childhood home. Koya looked around the house seeing the many pictures of Cedric and his mother. But there was one picture that captured his gaze and occupied it for a while. It was a picture of Cedric as a baby being held by Koya and Kimberly.

Kimberly stood up from the couch changing Koya's gaze from the picture to the mother of his child.

"Hey." Koya greeted Kimberly.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Alright, I'm gonna go before this gets any weirder."

"Before you go son, I wanted to give you this. Consider it an apology gift.' Koya said as he placed a set of keys into Cedric's hands. Cedric smiled as he looked down at the set of keys. They were car keys. Keys to a BMW.

"Holy shit!" Cedric shouted as he looked down at the palm of his hand seeing the keys.

"Thanks Dad." Cedric gave his dad a hug making Koya chuckle. He looked up at his mother who smiled and gave him a wink before he ran out of the door clearly excited for his date and his new ride. He didn't need it since he could fly and had super speed but a car was something he needed to look normal. To fit in.

Cedric walked down the walkway seeing the electric blue BMW M8 Coupe parked out front. The car had a sleek metallic color with black rims and blue brake calipers. The Coupe had a bit of tint in the windows and black leather seats.

"Oh shit." He said clearly excited as he unlocked the doors to his new ride and entered in his ride before pushing on the start button, starting his car up. He switched gears and drove off down the road heading to his date.

Meanwhile inside the house, Kimberly and Koya were standing there staring awkwardly at each other.

"I-"

"Save it. I know what you're gonna say. I don't need the apology anmore."

"I just want to make things right."

"Look, I get it. But there are certain things that you not even you can make right." Kimberly said walking over to the stairs. She gave him one final glance before she ran on up the stairs leaving Koya there to reminisce about his mistake. His biggest mistake. The mistake of leaving his family.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Downtown**

Cedric had finally arrived downtown Sunstone City for his date with the billionaire princess of Sunstone. He had definitely forgotten the struggle of driving a car and dealing with the red lights and the traffic. Whenever he was using his speed, he never had to deal with traffic or red lights. It was always just him. Just him running along the streets at super fast speeds.

But anyway, he pulled up in front of the address of none other than Madison Maverick. And speaking of Madison Maverick, she came walking out front in a black sequin dress with a single-shoulder style and stopped mid thigh. Her hair was straightened with black heels. The dress hugged her curves and even a red-blood alien-human hybrid like Cedric had his breath taken away at her beauty.

"Oh shit." Cedric whispered as she smiled at him and began walking down the steps in front of her building, walking towards him.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey. You look beautiful. Not that you don't always look beautiful. 'Cause you do, really nice. It's just today with the dress and all, it's very, very nice." He said as he smiled to stop himself from rambling. She giggled as she looked down at her feet before looking back up into his chocolate brown orbs.

Laughing and smiling. That's a good sign.

"So you ready?" He asked as he held a handout for her.

"Yeah." She answered as she placed her hand into his palm. He led her to the new car that his father had given him earlier.

"I hope you don't mind. I picked out this place you might like." He said as he opened her door. She smiled as she entered the car before he gently closed her door behind her. He walked around the car with a smile as he shook his head before pointing up at the sky.

"Lord don't fail me now."

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**SCPD**

Detective Joey sat at his desk with his feet propped on the desk looking at a case file. The file. Well, the file actually wasn't his. The file actually belonged to or was assigned to James Knight, the man who took the case from Joey and his partner. Perhaps it was for a reason unbeknownst to Joey but Joey didn't feel that way. It was a case that he needed to be close with for his own reasons.

"I'm doing alright Officer Keys, I'm just here to see my boyfriend." Joey heard making him look up to see Kala walking into the precinct. Kala chuckled as she heard a joke from Officer Keys up front.

Joey grinned as he watched his girlfriend walk through the precinct over to his desk.

"Hey babe." She greeted him with a quick kiss.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I just thought that we could use a date. We haven't gone out in a while or done anything together in a while, so why not?"

Joey nodded as he placed his file down on the desk and looked up at his lover. There was more to this than she was leading on. Kala was the type of person that as long as she had you within her, in her proximity she was fine. She didn't need fancy dates or fancy dinners. Just you and her on a couch maybe chilling and eating popcorn.

"I know there's more to this than you're leading on." He said standing up and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No, there's not. I just want to have a date." She caressed his hand as she tried to reassure him.

"Okay, if you say so. I'm gonna go see if I can leave early."

"Okay, you do that." She grinned as he took his hand off her shoulder and walked away going to talk to his superiors. This left the curious reporter as his where the case file that didn't belong to him lay. This was a very, very big no no for officers but it was a reporter's dream. Anything found interesting in the file could be used for an article.

Kala looked around seeing if anybody was watching her before she took a seat in his chair and opened the file getting a quick glance. And at first glance, she could see everything in the file that they weren't telling reporters. Everything they weren't telling the public. But her focus was cut off from the file when she saw a text notification coming from Joey's phone.

She peeked over her shoulder to glance around the room before she picked up the phone and saw a text notification that made her frown.

"Are you ready to go?" She heard from afar making her quickly close the file and place the phone down quickly before he could see her.

"Yeah, let's go." Kala said with a fake smile as she stood up and started walking. Joey looked at her with a confused frown before he looked over at his phone and walked towards grabbing the device and placing it in his pocket. He quickly placed his files away and made his way to follow his girl.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Maverick Tower**

Miles Maverick sat at his desk currently looking at a screen watching the footage of The-Black-and-Blue Blur fighting the creature that Maverick sent out in the city weeks ago. That battle was the first time that The Blur had ever popped up and there was part of Miles that hated himself for creating a reason that would allow the nuisance that was The Blur to walk into his life, But the other part of Miles was happy. He was happy because he created a reason for The Blur to walk into his life. The way this part of Miles saw it was that it was a chance to show the world just how dominant and how strong Miles Maverick was as a man. If Miles could destroy a man who had the power of a god, then he himself would be seen as the saviour that he truly thinks he is.

"Mr. Maverick, I'm going home. Anything you need from me before I go?" said beautiful, blonde with blue eyes who opened the glass door of Maverick's luxurious office. To anyone with eyes you could clear as day see that Maverick loved expensive things and nice things. He loved things that looked good and it was clear with the assistant he hired.

"No, Ms. Graves, you're free to go. Have a good night." Maverick said as he looked up and gave the blonde assistant a smile making her return his grin and close the door and proceeded to walk down the hallway on her way home.

The grin that once held Miles Maverick's face hostage quickly disappeared leaving him with a scowl. Maverick stood up and turned around to the bookshelf that was behind him. He pulled one of his favorites, _Hamlet _causing the bookshelf to slowly back up before going up showing the state of the art lab that Maverick used for his own research. He walked into the office with a smirk on his face as the bookshelf lowered back into its regular position while a steel door came down.

Maverick looked directly at his new science project who was wearing a hoodie covering up himself as he stared at a tablet in hand.

"Adam, How are you?" Maverick asked, trying to be cordial.

"Angry." Adam bluntly answered as he didn't turn to face the man who asked him a question.

"Understandable. You have every right to be angry."

"I want him dead. I want him dead now!" Adam said as he turned to look at Miles but with glowing red eyes. Maverick loved seeing Adam the way he was. Most men would hate to see their friend in pain but not Miles. He never really saw Adam as a friend, just more of a business partner. And now that Miles had given Adam the power he needed to take down their enemy but what Adam didn't know was that Miles really had the power.

"And he will be, but first we have to plan." Adam stood up and took off his hood showing the cybernetic face that he had due to The Blur.

"I have a plan. It's simple. Send me after him and let me kill him."

"Adam, Adam, Adam. You know the rules, I call the shots." Miles said. Adam frowned before he quickly ran over to Miles in a blur and lifted Maverick up into the air with his hand wrapped around his neck.

Miles grunted as he was struggling for his breath as Adam held him up. MIles luckily was able to reach in his pocket and pull his phone pressing a button causing a jolt of electricity to run through Adam making him groan in pain as he quickly Miles and dropped down to a knee in pain.

Miles fixed his suit as he stared at Adam who was still writhing in pain as the electricity continued to course through his body. Miles pressed a button causing the electricity to leave from his body making him groan.

"Next time, you think about putting your hands on me. Remember this pain." Adam slowly looked up at Miles with a frown as Miles smirked.

"Now for my plan."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, that's a good ending point. Next chapter is gonna be a major time skip but it's gonna be less than 9 months, I can assure you that. And originally I was gonna write the date but I decided not to. And it seems that there's something going on with Joey, let me know what you think that is.

And you guys can start to see who Adam Pierce is the counterpart of. If you think you're right, take a guess.


	18. Chapter 17

***Okay, so at first I wasn't going to write the date between Cedric and Madison but everyone wanted to see that so here I am back to give you guys what you want and by writing the date. And also there's one line that is repeating. That is simply for dramatic effect.**

**Chapter 17**

**Arc 1**

* * *

**Sunstone City**

"Damn." Cedric cursed as he walked out of one of Sunstone City's most expensive restaurants, Blue Collar. Cedric wanted to impress Madison. So much so that he tried to go one of those restaurants where the plates are more expensive and the portions are so small. Yeah, the Boujee places. But of course, a restaurant like that would require a reservation made at least 3 weeks prior.

"Everything okay?" Madison asked looking at him. He sighed and shook his head.

"I wanted to take you to one of these places to make sure you had a good time but I didn't make a reservation so we can't. I'm sorry I should've prepared."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not fine. You deserve the world. You deserve a guy that can take you to fancy places like this, even though if you wanted to you could buy the damn thing. I was just trying to something different than going to Pop's."

"Cedric" Madison said as she stepped closer and grabbed his hand and softly caressed his hand making him exhale. "It's fine. And what's Pops?"

He looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Pops, the best burger joint in town?" She shook her head making him frown even more.

"Seriously?"

"No, not ringing any bells." A smile crept onto Cedric's face as he had just gotten an idea. An idea on how to make their date interesting and how to save their date.

"Come on." He said as he grabbed her by the wrist and led her to his car.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Bowling Alley**

"Score!" Kala shouted at her boyfriend as she just scored a strike against her boyfriend in their game. They settled on bowling, dinner, and a movie. But of course, the movie would be when they got home.

"Looks like I'm up." She teased before she pecked him on the jaw making him roll his eyes.

"You never told me you were good at this."

"You never asked." She grinned as she walked over to their table and grabbed one of the curly fries in the container and took a bite. The fries were good. But the fries weren't the thing that brought her to the table. The thing that did was his phone. The same phone that had piqued her interest at the precinct. Maybe it was a mix of her reporter and girlfriend instincts. But whatever it was had her attention which was not good. Especially if it was meant to be a secret.

She peeked over her shoulder to look at him placing his fingers into the bowling ball. Her head turned and once again her focus was on his phone. As much as she wanted to go through it, part of her had to trust him. After all, he is her boyfriend.

"Booyah! Now look who's winning." She turned her head and looked up at the scoreboard. It was still her but at least he was 1 strike from closing in.

"Babe, I'm still winning." She said making him exhale as he palmed his face.

"I have no chance of winning this, Do I?"

"Absolutely not." She said as she gave him another peck on the cheek and walked over to their lane to make her play.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

**Southside, Sunstone City**

Cedric pulled up in Southside, Sunstone City. Southside had a history of being the city that featured most of the African American culture in Sunstone City and the Hispanic American culture. In Cedric's mind, it happened to have the best food and the best overall environment even with the crime rates.

"Welcome to Southside, Sunstone City." Southside in particular had a huge place in Cedric's heart.

"Hmmm, it doesn't seem as bad as my brother said it was. He always claimed that it was the worst part of the city."

"No offense but your brother's a bastard."

"Honestly, I believe you when you say he is. But he's my brother and I love still him."

"Understandable. He's family. No matter what shape or form they are. You always love them."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Now, I hate to break up this heart-to-heart moment but we gotta eat, I'm kinda hungry." He said with a light chuckle as he placed a hand over his belly. She chuckled as she nodded. He grinned as he placed his hand on the door lever and opened it before stepping out the vehicle and closing the door out behind him. He quickly walked around to the passenger side to open her door. Once she stepped out, he closed the door after her and gently gripped her hand leading her to the famous diner.

They walked into Cedric's favorite restaurant making him smile and turn his head to see her looking around the restaurant.

"Ced! My man!" said the owner of the diner, Pop walk out from behind the counter to give the young man a hug.

"Pop!" Cedric replied with a smile.

"And who is this beautiful lady?"

"This is my date. Madison. Madison Maverick."

"Maverick? What are you doing on this side of town, Ms. Maverick?" Pop said as he shook hands with Madison.

"As Cedric said, I'm on a date. And he decided to make me try Pop's for the first time."

"First time?" She nodded making him smile.

"Well, let me give you the full experience. Come on over to the counter. Let me fix you up." Pop said as he walked behind the counter while Cedric and Madison walked over to the counter and took a seat.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

"Is there a reason you wanted us to drive damn near 25 minutes for a burger?" Joey asked as he and Kala stepped out his Dodge Charger.

"Babe, these burgers are one of a kind. You can't miss these burgers. They're the best." She said with a huge smile on her face as she walked up to the door.

"Like Burger Bros?"

"Better…" She way saying but her attention was grabbed when she saw her best friend sitting at the bar with a mysterious woman sharing a milkshake. It was something that she wasn't prepared to see. Her bestfriend with another woman. Hearing it was different but seeing it, seeing it was completely different.

"Babe." Joey said breaking her attention.

"On second thought. We should just go to Burger Bros and grab a burger and go home. I'm starting to get a headache." She lied as she placed a hand on her head. Joey looked at her with a confused frown before he nodded and followed her back to the car. She looked back once more and exhaled as she watched Cedric and this woman laugh and exchange conversation.

**(!)-(!)-(!)-(!)**

So after a few minutes of them waiting and exchanging conversation and sharing a milkshake, their burgers had arrived. Cedric of course got his usual bacon double cheeseburger with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and pickles with a side of fries and onion rings. Madison , however, didn't know what to order so she got the same thing Cedric got minutes the onions rings.

"Go ahead try it." He said as he took a fry from his plate and dipped in the ketchup and proceeded to take a bite.

"I need a knife and a fork." She said making Cedric chuckle as he shook his head.

"No, you don't. I'm sorry Ms. Rich but you gotta eat dirty like the rest of us." He replied as she rolled her eyes. She exhaled before picking up the renowned burger and taking a bite making Cedric smile.

"Holy crap! That's a good burger." She smiled as she placed it down and picked up a napkin to wipe her mouth while Cedric chuckled and shot a look at Pop raising a thumb. And with that, the couple continued their date both eating, laughing, and having fun as their night continued.


End file.
